The Perfect Revenge
by Vanwa Lullaby
Summary: sequel to Lurking In the Shadows. Bella, and Edward finally have a happy family right? Wrong. Charity has secrets that she won't tell anyone but her best friend, Jake, secrets that could affect her future.Also, something is watching them, wanting revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, so i had this writen up, and ready to go yesterday, but I couldn't post it. some of my other friends from her said they had the same problem. but, its all better now.**

******

**Okay, so you guys totally came through, and gave me enough reviews quick enough. Lol, I wasn't expecting to get them all in one day!**

**This is The Perfect Revenge, sequel to Lurking In the Shadows, for those of you who didn't know. It's pretty much a filler on what passed in the story gap.**

****Bella's Point of View****

Things seemed to go by so quickly. One minute, everything seemed perfect. I was finally back in Edward's arms for good after being gone for so long. Charity, and I had a family, and a large one. Jacob accepted that I was with Edward, for good, and Edward eventually accepted Jacob.

But then things took a turn for worse. The wound on my back that had been torn open became infected, and quickly spread to my blood. If I wanted to be able to 'live' through it, they would have to change me. I agreed, seeing as it was what I had wanted ever since I knew what Edward was. I wasn't concerned about the pain, but having to be away from my daughter for so long. I never had, even when I was in the hospital. And, I didn't want to kill her. I would have to stay away for quite awhile.

Before Edward bit me, I asked something of Tabitha. She could change your appearance. That was her power. I showed her a picture from when I had first moved to Forks, when I was still seventeen. I wanted to know if I looked like that while changing, would I stay that way forever?

Tabitha complied, and changed my appearance before Edward changed me. Having your features rearranged, and your body changed back to the way it was when you were seventeen hurts. A lot. She was constantly changing the Cullens appearance, though, so I assumed that it didn't hurt as much for them.

Edward brought me to his room in the Cullen mansion then. Once I was settled on his bed, he bit me. Once on my neck, each of my wrists, and ankles. The fire consumed me quickly, spreading up my arms, legs, and neck into my whole body. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. I did manage not to scream, though. Somehow, I managed to remember that it did no good, the one thing I could think of when nothing else came to mind. Don't scream. I couldn't help, but cringe, and thrash, though. The pain was too much. I couldn't control it whenever the pain would suddenly spike.

After So long, the pain dulled the tiniest bit in my finger tips, and my toes. As it slowly retreated towards my chest, the burning there becoming worse, things slowly came back to me. Why I was doing this, why I was being quiet, trying not scream. For Edward. For my family. For my daughter.

I could hear things now, things I would have never been able to hear before. It was hard to focus on them with the pain, but I could. I heard cars on the freeway, and birds singing in the surrounding trees. I could hear the gentle footsteps that I could never hear before.

The only thing that had kept me from screaming out in pain as the burning in my chest increased was the slight pressure on my hand, someone squeezing it, and the quiet 'I love you' s, and the 'it's almost over' s that were being whispered in my ear. So I kept quiet as the final moments of my change took place. Finally, with one last thud from my heart, it was over.

The first moments of my new life were spent with Edward, not even thinking about the pain in the back of my throat. The need I was feeling for Edward outshone that. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be myself for quite awhile, and expected to feel nothing but blood lust. That wasn't how it was, though, and the impressed everyone. I had control that took years, and years to concur. Carlisle told me I was behaving more like a century old vampire than one that had just awoken to this life.

Edward took me on my first hunt. He checked the area that we were supposed to be hunting in for humans before he brought me out. After hunting a heard of deer, and watching Edward hunt for the first time, I caught the smell of something else. It smelled better than a deer, but it wasn't exactly right. I followed the scent anyways, going out of the way that Edward had checked.

I had just spotted the large cat perched on a branch when I heard an approach. I swung around, a hiss escaping my lips. I froze when I realized it was Edward. I was about to say how sorry I was when the breeze shifted, and blew another scent towards me. I crinkled my nose up when I caught it. It smelled like wet dog.

I spun around, and searched for the cause of the smell. The sound of large paws thudding on the ground, and the beating of a big, wet heart caught my attention. Although the sound of the heart sounded good, the wet dog smell made it unappetizing. I came to a conclusion that whatever I was hearing wasn't coming towards us, and turned towards Edward.

"What is that?" I remember asking him, still amazed by my new voice.

He smiled, and took a couple steps towards me. Instead of saying anything, he just held out his hand for me to take. I took it, and let him lead me away form the cat that was about to become my meal. That was something very hard to let him do.

He led me towards the scent, and the sound of paws. The wet dog smell was getting worse, and I still couldn't figure out what it was I had been hearing. Finally, we reached a point where the smell was strongest. I could hear the paws a bit away. They had been fading in and out of my range as we approached. I assumed that whatever I was hearing was either chasing something, or running a track. The steps got closer, and Edward held my hand a little tighter. It almost seemed like he had been holding me back.

A giant russet wolf suddenly appeared, heading our way. He stopped when he noticed us, but then a large goofy looking grin spread over his wolfy face. He started coming towards us again, walking then.

When the smile spread across his face, it came to me. It was Jacob, in his wolf form. It was so obvious what it was, and yet I hadn't been able to figure it out. Of course, it was hard for me to remember, my human memories foggy, and unclear.

I remembered Jacob. He had become my best friend when Edward left. I remember hanging out in his garage with him, drinking warm sodas, and when he became a wolf. I know that he attacked me on accident, and saved me from someone, but couldn't remember who it was. And, that he made me chose between him, and what is now the most important thing in his life… my daughter, who I couldn't see for a very long time.

He flashed another goofy smile at me before stepping behind a couple trees. I could still see his wagging tail poking out from behind them, which made me giggle. I felt Edward squeeze my hand, and looked up at his face. He was looking at me with an adoring look on his face. I smiled, and stood up on my tip toes to give him a peck on the lips. But, I just couldn't seem to be able to pull away…

"And here I was thinking you were happy to see me. I guess that smile was for your bloodsucker, huh?" Came Jake's voice. I pulled back, and it felt weird not having the heat rush to my face.

He was leaning against one on the trees his had changed behind, wearing nothing but a pair of cut offs. The same goofy smile was on his face. A memory of me referring to it as 'my smile' suddenly flashed back to me.

"Hey Jake." I said. He pushed off the tree, and walked a little closer towards us, wrinkling his nose as did so.

"You know Bells, you stink." He said.

"Like your one to be talking. You smell like wet dog." I said, wrinkling up my nose just as he did. I heard Edward chuckle quietly. Jake smiled again.

"Despite what they told me, I didn't expect you would change so much, Bells. I still thought you would look like the old you." Jacob said, looking me up, and down. The smile had faded from his face.

"I'm still me, though. I'm still the same person, Jake." I said.

"I know, it's just hard, though." He said. I wasn't sure what he meant by hard, but ignored it.

"How's Charity?" I asked. His face lit up with a brilliant smile.

"She's doing good. She keeps asking for you though." He said, his smile fading a little at the end.

"Oh." I said. "Well, I should probably be going."

"Bye Bells." He said.

"Bye Jake. Promise you'll come visit me?" I asked.

"I promise." He said before disappearing into the trees.

Emmett, and Jasper had rebuilt my destroyed wall, and replaced my door while I had been going through the transformation. Alice replaced any of my stuff that had been destroyed too. She had also wanted to replace my closest, saying that I wouldn't fit into most of the clothes since I was now forever seventeen. I had to remind her that people would get suspicious if I was suddenly seventeen again, and that Tabitha would now have to cover me too. She didn't replace my clothes, but she filled the rest of my closest up.

Everyday I would talk to Charity, still not trusting myself to be around her. I was longing to hold her, and to see her, but I couldn't. I wouldn't have to wait as long as I thought I would have, though, with my freaky control. Actually, after three weeks, Jacob brought her over.

Oh yeah, my throat burned. She was the most appetizing thing I had ever smelled. But, I didn't kill her. I couldn't do that. She's my daughter. And my love for her could beat my thirst for her any day. Mind over matter.

A couple months after my change, I got a phone call from Angela. I had barely talked to her since my 'accident', and hadn't seen her since I got out of the hospital. Well, she had called to tell me that Ben proposed, and she said yes. Also, she wanted me to be her maid of honor.

The wedding was beautiful. Somehow, Alice had managed to talk her into letting her plan her wedding. So, the wedding, of course, was probably the biggest one Forks had seen. They got married in the church, and it seemed that the whole town was there. She didn't have any other braids maids besides me, and Connor was Ben's best man. Charity was the flower girl, and Angela's two little brothers were the ring barriers. Her father married them.

Their wedding was on the church lawn, and started just after sun down so the Cullens, which all of them had been invited, could come out. I saw some of my old 'friends' from high school. Jessica, and her new boyfriend that she had met at collage, were there. I hadn't seen her, or anyone else, really, since I dropped out. She cooed over Charity, saying she was the cutest little girl ever. When she saw I was with Edward again, her face was priceless.

We also saw Mike, who had gone back to California for collage. Shockingly, he was dating Lauren, who was still the same. He congratulated me on Charity, and we chatted a little. I had to tell him the cover story about how I got the scars on my back and arm. Tabitha gave them to me so people wouldn't get suspicious. After awhile, Lauren dragged him off to dance. Not once did he say anything to Edward.

Everyone had a great time. Lauren caught the bouquet, and Eric the garter. I couldn't help but laugh at that. A little after that, the cake was cut, and pictures were taken as Angela, and Ben shoved cake into each others faces. A couple more dances, and then they were running for the car as we threw rice at them. After they left, people started to head home. I stayed to help collect their gifts, and other stuff since I was part of the bridal shower. Then, Edward, Charity, and I headed back home.

The Cullens went through collage, and got their varying degrees. Then, since we would be staying in Forks awhile, they got jobs, and bought houses, even if they didn't stay at them. Alice became a wedding planner, and Jasper got a job teaching a history course at the collage, which surprised me. Emmett, and Rosalie went away on a 'vacation', deciding to see some of the world. Edward got a job at the hospital, working with Carlisle. Tabitha, who couldn't wait for us to finally get out of Forks, got a job at the hair salon in Port Angeles. Esme, and I were both stay at home moms.

Edward and I got engaged a year after I turned, and were married a couple months later. Alice planned it for us, of course, and we got married in their living room. Angela was my maid of honor, Alice, and Tabitha my bride's maids. Edward's groomsmen were Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob, which was a little surprising. Charity was the flower girl, and Charlie walked me down the isle. Mr. Weber wed us, and we read each other our own vows.

The reception was in the Cullen's yard. Alice really outdid herself on it. All of my friends, and family were there. Also, I finally met the Denial clan, who didn't live in Denali anymore, and a couple of other nomads the Cullens knew. It was really fun.

When it came to cake time, we both swallowed a couple bites, and then continued to hand out pieces for others. Kate caught the bouquet when I threw it, and a nomad named Garret caught the garter. A couple more dances, then we were off for our honeymoon. Everyone had little cans of confetti string to squirt at us as we made a run for the car. Someone, Emmett, I'm sure it was him, managed to cover us in it.

The honeymoon, well, it was the most fun I ever had. We went to Isle Esme, an island that Carlisle gave to Esme. Among other things, we went exploring, and scuba diving, and rock climbing. It was all really fun. After three weeks though, we headed back.

I watched as my daughter, my baby, grew up. She went to school for the first time, determined to be a big girl, and not cry. She graduated fifth grade with a group of friends, and moved into middle school. She became a teenager, and spent less, and less time at home. She survived middle school, and made it to Forks high, the place where my life finally gained meaning

--

**Okay, that was pretty much just a little summary of what happened in the fourteen years that passed. Hope you liked it!**

**Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**--**

**Charity's Point of View**

I didn't learn what the Cullen's, and my mother, were until I was thirteen, a couple days after Jake told me what he was. Apparently, I had heard it before, that they are vampires. When I was little, I was there when they told my grandpa, but I don't remember it. I was often off in my own little word as a child. I finally started paying attention when I was seven.

I do remember some things, though. I remember vaguely when my biological father attacked my mom again in Port Angeles. I was locked in the car, and saw him drag her off. She put up a good fight, Jake says. I also remember my mom provoking Jake into hurting her. He says it's al his fault, but if she had just shut her mouth, it wouldn't have happened. I only remember little parts, though. I remember waking from her scream, and finding her blood covered body on the porch. I remember calling 911. Then, everything is a blur.

I remember Jake always being there. I can't remember a time when he wasn't. I'm glad to know that him, and the pack have always been there for my mom. And, for me.

The Cullens on the other hand, haven't always been there. They left my mom, alone, and defenseless. They knew that that leech was still out there, and they left her. I only knew that they left her because Jake told me. My mom was furious when she found out I knew. I had just asked Jake about his, and my mom's past, and he told me. They hung out when they were little, actually having grown up together, and when she would visit Forks. But, they never spoke when she started dating _him_. Everything went downhill from there.

When I wasn't allowed to see my mom for weeks, I had no idea what was going on. I was told then that she was sick, but I know now. They were changing her into a leech, just like them. When I found out the truth, that she really was one of them, I was furious. I learned what the pack was, and what my Jacob are first, and that didn't bother me. But, then he told me what his mortal enemy was, and that that's what my mother, and the Cullens are.

I never really did like the Cullens. The only one I ever did like was Jasper, and that's because he's different. Sometimes, he seems like the odd one out, so distant from everyone else. I noticed it when I was little. He was so quiet, it made him strange to me. So, I was determined to get him to talk, and belong. I still like Jasper the best, but that may be because of his power.

When my mom married _him_, I was little, only four years old. But I already has a dislike for all of the Cullens, except Jasper. When I was told my last name was going to be Cullen, I wasn't happy. I demanded to keep it the same, to stay a Swan.

_They_ all found that funny, chuckling, and saying that I was so like my mom. So stubborn, as young as I was, not budging on what I want. Jacob says that I also act like her because I notice things that others don't. He says I'm beyond my years mentally.

"Ms. Swan!" The teacher's voice cut through my thoughts. "Are you even paying attention?"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to put up with the teachers today. "No." I said

"Excuse me?" She asked. I sighed.

"I said no, I am not listening to your crap."

"Office. Now." She growled. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my notebook, and headed out of the room to the office building.

"Hi Mrs. Cope." I said sweetly when I entered. She looked up, and smiled. She had a liking for me, simply because of who my mother, and _step_father are.

"What was it this time, Ms. Swan?" She asked. I got sent to the office one, or two times a month for not listening, or talking. I even got in a fight once.

"Ms. Harshaw seems to think I wasn't listening." I said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Where you?"

"No, but that's besides the point." I said.

"I let you off the hook last time, but I'll have to call your mom to come pick you up this time." She said. "You know, I never had this problem with your mom, or dad."

I glared at her. "He is not my dad." I growled out, a habit I picked up from Jacob. She just sighed, and picked up the phone.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Cope said into the phone. " Is your wife home?"

She was quiet a moment before answering. "Oh, well could you come pick up Charity? She got in trouble with the teachers again."

I rolled my eyes. I was just being truthful. I wasn't listening.

"Yes, okay. Mhhm. Bye now." She said before hanging up.

"Your _step_father will be here soon." She said before going back to paperwork.

I sighed, and focused on my thoughts. With their crazy driving, he would be able to hear my thoughts in a minute. Shockingly, he didn't know how much I hated him. I was good at hiding it. He might suspect I'm hiding something, but I can't be sure.

Despite my grandpa's thoughts being blurry to him, and not being able to hear, my mother's at all, mine were extremely clear to him. That bugged me to no end. I hated him rooting through my head. It's supposed to be the one place that you have to yourself, and here I am, living with the one _thing_ that can hear them all.

The bell rang for the end of classes, and students exited buildings into the pouring rain. I watched them through the window until the door opened, and Edward came in, soaked.

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" Mrs. Cope asked, dazzled by his looks. I rolled my eyes. I could tell he was hiding a smirk.

"I'm fine Mrs. Cope, and you?" He asked being the perfect gentleman, as always.

I'm good. Thanks for asking." She said, pushing a paper forward for him to sign. He signed it, then turned to me.

"Let's go." I picked up my notebook, and headed out into the rain. It was only when I got outside that I remembered my jacket was in my locker. I sighed, and followed him to his car.

"Hey, Charity! Got in trouble?" Brittney called out, heading over. She was one of my school friends, someone who once I was out of school, I didn't hang out with. I know I'm the same to her, so it was no problem. We would hang out every once in a while.

"No, I was just telling the truth. I wasn't listening to her." I said, causing us both to crack up laughing. She looked at Edward, who was standing by the car, waiting.

"Hi Mr. Cullen" She said, smiling sweetly. I knew that she, like many other girls, had a huge crush on him. Doesn't matter that he's 'thirty-five', all the girls still like him.

"Hello Brittney." He said.

"I'm gonna get going. I'm already soaked enough." I said, looking at her hood.

"Where's your jacket?" She asked.

"My locker."

"Nice. Well, see you Monday." She said before rushing off to class. I waved, and got into his car.

"She's at the store." Edward said, once we were halfway home.

"You know, I really don't like it when you pick around in my head like that." I said, glaring at him.

"I've been told that many times." He said, smiling slightly at something.

"So why don't you stop doing it?"

"I can't help it. You can't just stop hearing, can you? And besides, I've told you this before." That was true. We have had this conversation before. Actually, every single time I complained about it we have this conversation.

"But you can tune it out." I said.

"Kinda hard to ignore it when your thoughts are so clear to me." He said as we pulled into the driveway. I grabbed my notebook, and made a run for the door. Edward had it opened for me before I was even on the tiny porch.

I went straight to my room, pulling off my t-shirt as I went. The ice blue tank underneath it wasn't wet, so I decided to just change my jeans into a darker pair, and pull my wet hair back. Just as I sat down on my bed, I heard the front door open. I laid back on my bed, my legs hanging off of it. If she wanted to talk to, which I'm sure she did, she would come and talk to me. Sure enough, there was a knock on my door a couple seconds later.

"Come in," I said, not bothering to push myself up from my bed. I felt the bed shift slightly when she sat down. I could feel the cold radiating off of her. She may look human, but she doesn't feel like it.

"Would you like to tell me why your not in school right now?" She asked me. I sighed, glaring at one spot on the ceiling.

"Didn't he tell you?" I asked.

"No, he doesn't like to tell other people's business ." she said. I rolled my eyes. I heard her sigh softly.

"So, why are you home?"

"Because I told the teacher the truth, and she didn't like it." I said.

"Oh god. What did you say?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I told her I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"This is the third time this year you've got in trouble." My mom said. If only she knew…

"That's not bad." I said.

"In Forks it is. Nobody ever gets in trouble here." She said.

"Oh really? So, you never got in trouble?" I asked. She sighed, again.

"I never got in trouble in school. Edward didn't either. So I don't know where you got this attitude from." She said. I was about to snap back, then thought better of it. I pushed myself up from my bed, and headed towards my door. She was suddenly in front of it.

"You know, I liked it a lot better when you acted human around me. I'm still getting used to this you know?" I said. Which was kinda true. My mom might have been a freak, and took to the paranormal extremely well, but when your normal, like me, it takes longer. A lot longer.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked, ignoring everything I said.

"To get my phone to ask Jacob to come, and get me." I said. I didn't want to have to be around here, and I couldn't drive. Yet.

"No you're not." My mom said. I stiffened.

"Yes, I am." I said.

"No, you're not. Not until I unground you." She said. My jaw dropped. My mom never punished me. Not like there was a lot that I did to make her mad, but still.

"What?"

"You don't seem to want to be listening to anybody right now, so until I say so, your grounded." She said.

"That's so unfair! And what about the bonfire tomorrow night?" I asked, thinking of the council meeting. The elders, old pack members, and the ones that still phased for some reason. I still can't figure out why they do.

"Your just going to have to miss it." She said before walking away, leaving me glaring daggers at her back.

I stood there before realizing that I hadn't eaten anything today. I had gotten pulled out just before my lunch. I sighed, and left, heading to the kitchen to fix me something.

I loved cooking, just as my mom once had. I loved experimenting, and trying to make new things, always having Jake here as a second opinion. Of course, he always told me it was good, even if I accidentally put salt in instead of sugar. I never have figured out why he does that. Not in the mood to make anything fancy, I started putting together a peanut butter, and banana sandwich.

"So, why aren't you at work today?" I asked Edward, as I grabbed a banana off the counter, and saw him and my mom siting on the couch together.

"Said I was over working. And it's a slow day, anyways." He said. I nodded, set the knife I used in the sink, and headed back to my room. On the way, I grabbed my cell phone off the table, unplugging it as I did so.

_Hey, hows your day been? -Jake_

I smiled, glad I could at least talk to him.

_Horrible. I got sent home. Again. _It only took him a minute to reply.

_What did you do?_

_Wasn't listening. And guess what else? _I typed, knowing that he would ask about it all, like he always did.

_What? Got suspended?_

_Ha ha. No. My mom wasn't home so that le- _I stopped my train of thoughts right there, almost slipping. I deleted the last two letters.

…_Edward had to come pick me up._ I put instead, taking a bite of my sandwich.

_Really? Wow… hey, gtg. Talk to you later. _I sighed, and put my phone down, not bothering to reply. I finished my sandwich, letting my thoughts wonder.

If I hadn't gone, and 'mouthed off' to the teacher, I would be at lunch, siting with my friends. We would probably be gossiping about people, who's going out with who, or trashing teachers. That's what we always do. Then, I have Spanish with Dylan Newton, who has a huge crush on me. We usually sat in the back of the class, passing notes, or something. Then, it was gym, and lastly, history. Then, Jake would pick me up, or I would hitch a ride with Kyle Yorkie, who's a year older then me. He only gives me rides cause his dad knows mine, and we both know it makes our parents happy that we 'hang out'.

I know it sounds like my friends, and I get in a lot of trouble, but we don't, really. I mean, we pay attetion, just not everyday. None of us ever fail, and I don't get anything lower than C's.

I would do my homework, and call Jake when I got home. Then I would make dinner for myself, and anybody who's over. Then, I would do a variety of things.

I laid back on my bed, just as I did earlier. I was thinking of Jake, how I had always had a crush on him, and how he had just decided to tell me what he was. I had asked him why, but he would never tell me. It's the same with why he decides to continue phasing. There really isn't any need. But he always says that he'll tel me when I'm older. I'm older now, and he still hasn't told me.

I was thinking about Jacob, the way he looks, his perfect smile, his beautiful skin, his sense of humor, him, when I drifted into sleep.

**--**

**a lot of the chapters will be constantly switching points of view. everyone has a story to tell. I will try to remember who iti s talking at the top.**

**please,please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is still in Charity's point of view.**

**--**

When I awoke, I was surprised to see that the room had darkened around me. I was laying on my side, feet curled up onto the bed. I stretched, and sat up, grabbing my phone off the other end of my bed. I looked at it, and saw that it was just past seven. I slipped it into my pocket, and stood up. I decided to go make myself some dinner.

When I walked into the hall, I glanced, into my mom, and Edward's room. It was empty. I headed into the living, and found it empty, too. An idea came to me, but I had to first make sure that that really weren't home.

"Mom? Edward?" I called out in a little more than a speaking voice. No response. Completely forgetting about my dinner, I pulled out my cell, and dialed Jake's number. I let it ring seven times before hanging up. I scrolled through my contacts for a minute before seeing the name of someone who could give me a ride. I found one, and called it.

"Hello?"

"Kyle? It's Charity. Your not busy are you?" I asked.

"Um… no. Why?" He asked, probably already knowing what I wanted.

"Can you give me a ride?" I asked. He sighed.

"Where to?"

"La Push." I said. He was quiet a minute.

"Fine. I'll be there in five minutes. But I'm only dropping you off, not picking you up." He said before hanging up. I smiled, and hoped he could get here before my mom got back from wherever they went. I put my phone into my pocket, and headed into my room

I pulled my hair down from my pony tail, and brushed it out so that it lay straight. Unlike my mom's, and grandpa's hair, mine is straight, not curly. Apparently, I look more like my dad than my mom, but everyone says my skin color, and face looks like my mom. I applied a little more eyeliner, and slipped on black ballet flats before leaving the room.

When I walked into the living room, I heard a honk from outside. I grabbed my black rain jacket, and ran outside to his car so I didn't get too wet.

"So, where to?"

--

Twenty minutes later, we were pulling up in front of Jacob's small, light brown house. I thanked Kyle, told him I would see him on Monday, and ran up to the porch. He was gone before I even had time to knock on the door.

I knocked twice, with no answer. I sighed, and leaned against the door, trying to stay dry.

After waiting on his porch for almost half an hour, I sighed, and stepped off into the pouring rain. It was getting close to eight so I figured that I should be getting back. I would have to walk, but if I'm lucky, my mom, and Edward won't get home for an hour because that's how long it'll take me to get home.

I had only gone a couple houses down when I heard the husky laugh I know so well. I spun around, getting my jeans soaked even farther up, to find Jacob, Embry, and Seth emerging from the trees. They were all laughing, and wearing nothing but cut off shorts despite how cold, and rainy it was. They didn't even seem to notice the cold, and rain. When they saw me standing there, they stopped walking, and laughing.

"Charity? What are doing?" Jacob asked, walking over.

"I got a ride out here to see you." I said as he reached me.

"I thought you were grounded?" He asked as we headed back to his house, out of the rain. Embry, and Seth followed us in.

"I am." I said, taking off my jacket, and hanging it up. His house, was small, but clean for someone like Jacob. I mean, there's a couple pizza boxes, and dishes in the sink. Shoes out, and all that, but that's about it. He's never really home, usually at my house, his dad's, the beach, or with his friends. He eats here sometimes, and sleeps here. That's about it.

"Care to explain?" He asked, sitting down on the couch. Seth was sitting next to him, and Embry was on the floor. I sat on the arm of the couch.

"I feel asleep, and when I woke up, my mom, and Edward weren't home. It was the perfect opportunity to get out while I still can."

"While you still can?" Embry asked as got up, and walked across the little entry way to the kitchen.

"Well, I was gonna be locked up in that house with only them as my company for a week or two, and with two leeches as my guardians, it's not easy to sneak out." I said.

"I guess your right. But your gonna be in a lot more trouble. Trust me, I never told my mom anything, and I would have to sneak out. I always got in big trouble." Embry said.

"I know I'll be in big trouble, but I'm not gonna worry about that right now." I said, getting some fish that Billy had probably gave to Jacob out of the freezer. They were already cleaned so I set to work on chopping up the fish.

"Hey, Jake, I gotta be going. Sue wants me to help her, and Charlie with something." Seth said. His mom, and my grandpa weren't married, but they lived together. They're pretty much a married couple, though.

"Yeah, I should get going too." Embry said. I didn't hear them get up, so when Seth clapped me on the shoulder I jumped, almost screaming. They all burst out laughing. I slapped Seth on the shoulder, but it probably hurt me more that it did him.

"Bye, guys." I said. I head them still chuckling open the door, and head out.

"So what are you gonna do if they get home before you?" Jake asked.

"What any normal, teenage girl would do. I'll throw a fit." I said.

"But your not a normal teenager, Charity. You never have been." He said, his voice closer.

"I know, and it's not fair. I can't risk getting close to someone for they may find out the Cullen's secret. And I can't do anything because they'll hear me, or Edward will hear it in my thoughts. It's not fair." I said, setting the knife down.

"I know it's not." He said, wrapping his arms around me. With how wet, and cold, I was, it felt really good. I leaned back into his huge body. After a minute, I tipped my head back a little so I could see his face. He was looking at me, a small smile on his face. I turned around in his arms so that I was facing him. His grip tightened on me.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what?" He said, just as quiet.

"For everything." I said. After another minute, I pulled back " I gotta get to work on this fish if you ever want to eat."

I had just coated the fish, and put it in the frying pan when my phone rang. I pulled it out, and looked at it. It was my mom. I sighed, and set the phone on the counter. Jacob, who was cutting up some vegetables to throw in with the fish looked at me. I shook my head.

"Your gonna have to face them, you know." He said when it stopped ringing. I sighed, again.

"I know. But just not right now." My phone started ringing again. I reached over, and turned it off. Jake added the chopped up vegetables, and I turned the stove up a little. I started poking at the food for a couple minutes when his phone rang.

"Hi Bells." He said. I sighed, and flipped the stove off, and moved the frying pan from the heated burner.

"Yeah, she's here." I grabbed two plates from the cabinet over the stove.

"She's fine, don't worry." I set the dishes down, and started to put some food on one.

"Calm down, Bells." I heard.

"_Don't you tell me to calm down!" _I heard my mom yell from the other end.

"Oh god…" I said quietly, forgetting that my mom could hear me. I got a fork out, and started eating what little food I had gotten.

"Yes, I'll tell her. Okay." I was already halfway done with my food.

"Bye Bells." He said before hanging up.

"So, it's that bad." I said.

"Charity, you snuck out while they were hunting. Of course it's bad." Jacob said, slipping his phone in his pocket.

"Really? I didn't know." I snapped. Instantly, I felt bad for snapping at him.

"I'm taking you home when your done." He said, putting the rest of the food on a plate, and covering it. I finished my food a minute later, and rinsed it off in the sink.

"Alright. Let's go." I said. I grabbed my rain coat, and put in on over my still soaked clothes.

"Hope you don't mind getting a little more wet." Jake said, smiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, my car broke down yesterday." He said, referring to the mustang that he had recently rebuilt. I was supposed to help him paint it, and redo the inside since it really needs it.

"What? Then how are we gonna get back?" I asked, walking back to the small garage behind his house.

"On this." He said, pushing out an old black motorcycle.

"Are you serious? My mom would kill me! Well, I'm already dead, but still!" I said.

"Yes, I'm serious. And, I'm pretty sure your mom won't mind." He said, getting on, a knowing smile on his face. I sighed, and climbed on behind him.

"Hold on tight." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I locked my arms around his rock hard abs before he kicked it to life. Then, we were flying.

About ten minutes later, we were pulling up into my driveway. Both of us were completely soaked, and mud coated, but we were both laughing. That quickly disappeared when we saw my mom standing on the porch, Edward next to her. We both climbed off the bike.

"Charity, room, now. I need to have a word with Jacob." My mom growled out when we reached the porch.

"But mom-" I started.

"Room. Now." She said, pointing at the open door.

"He didn't do anything."

"Go." I sighed, and headed inside.

Once in my room, I flopped down on my bed, not caring that my blankets were getting covered in mud. I kicked my ruined shoes off, and they made a splat of mud when they hit the floor.

I strained my ears ,trying to hear anything that was going on outside. Nothing. For ten minutes, I listened to nothing, trying to figure out how bad she was giving it to Jacob. Finally, I heard the roar of the motorcycle, and I listened to it as it drove down the driveway.

At least she didn't kill him…

**--**

**I know, it's short. And I was gonna do more ,but first I really need to know that you guys are really reading it! Please, review! Let me know if you hate, love it, or like it. Tell me your thoughts on what I could improve on, besides my horrible grammar and spelling! **

**oh, and i have another story going now too, so I'll probably be updating even less! I will try to update each story once a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I decided fuck the poll . I will write this story even if nobody is reading it. But, if you review, I will try to update faster. But if your not reading it, then go on ahead and do that. There are people who do read it, so I will continue for them.**

**--**

**Bella's point of view**

Edward and I walked out onto our porch when we heard the roar of an engine about two miles off. As it got closer, though, I realized that it wasn't Jacob's mustang, but a motorcycle. I growled lowly, and Edward grabbed my hand.

"Don't." I said pulling my hand out of his, something I might not have been able to do before, and crossed them across my chest. "He's bringing her on a motorcycle! She could get hurt!"

"Bella, calm down. Jacob won't let anything happen to her." Edward said, trying to calm me. I didn't say anything, knowing he was right.

When they turned onto the driveway, I could hear peals of laughter coming from Charity, and low, throaty chuckles from Jacob. I knew he was laughing at her, but I wasn't sure if she knew that. Once they pulled up in front of the house, almost splashing mud on Edward and I, I saw that they were on Jacob's old black motorcycle. When they saw us, their faces locking on mine, the laughter ended. They climbed off, and walked over to me.

"Charity, room, now. I need to have a word with Jacob." I growled out. Of course, Jacob wasn't to blame, but if Charity thought I wasn't going to punish him too then she might rebel again. She wouldn't want to get Jacob in trouble.

"But mom-" I cut her off.

"Room. Now." I said, my voice more stern. I pointed at the door.

"He didn't do anything."

"Go." I said. She sighed, and went inside. I waited until I heard her flop down on her bed to turn back to Jacob. He was looking at me with a big goofy grin on his face. I glared at him a moment, my arms crossed across my chest again before breaking out in a smile myself. I couldn't even pretend to be mad at him for too long.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long, Bells." Jacob said, smiling. I sighed, and uncrossed my arms.

"I wasn't mad at you, Jacob. It's not your fault she snuck out." I said.

"She's mad, Bella. You gotta give her some time to calm down." Jake said. I sighed again, and looked at the motorcycle.

"You still got that old thing?" I said, smiling. I stepped off the porch, and walked over to it. The rain didn't bother me, it actually felt rather warm.

"Yep. And it still runs great. I still got your too. I've been taking them out regularly so they continue to run. But, yeah, I've been holding on to your in case you ever wanted it back." e said. I could tell he missed riding with me as much as I did with him. Although, now, it would actually be for fun, instead of other reasons…

I ran my hand along the side of the bike. "Sorry Jake, I'd love to get it back, but I don't want to give Charity any ideas. I mean, she'll be able to get her permit in just a week. I don't need my teenage daughter out on a motorcycle." I said, turning to look at Jake again.

"Why not? You did it?" He said, smiling even bigger.

"Just because I did doesn't mean she should. And do you remember how many times I got hurt? Besides, if Billy had jumped off a cliff, would…" I trailed off when he started laughing, and I soon joined in. I glanced at Edward, and he was shaking his head, chuckling, probably at Jacob's thoughts.

"Maybe that wasn't the best example." I said once we had managed to stop.

"I think not. You know, I never did keep my promise." He said. I was confused, searching my extremely dim human memories.

"What promise?" He sighed.

"I had promised to take you cliff diving." He said. It tugged at a dim memory. I nodded.

"I think you might want to get going. I know Charity made you guys dinner, and you don't to let it get soggy, or something." I said. He nodded.

"One more thing, though, Bella…" He said, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What is it Jake?'

He paused before answering. "I'm going to tell Charity about imprinting soon." He said.

I looked at Jake for a moment. I knew that he would have to tell her eventually, and although I had sixteen years to get used to the idea, I still wasn't able to think of Jake being any more than Jake. Not my daughter's boyfriend…not my son-in-law. But Jake. And the idea of losing my daughter even if she would only be finding her soul mate, scared me to death.

"Ok-ay." I said, my voice breaking in the middle. He reached out, and grabbed my scorching hand in his.

"It'll be okay Bella." He said. I smiled.

"I don't need to be comforted. I just don't want to lose her." I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Your not going to lose her." He said. "Bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I said.

"Bye Edward." He said.

"Goodbye Jacob." Edward replied. I watched as Jacob climbed onto his bike, kicked it to life, and rode away.

"It'll be okay." Edward said, suddenly right behind me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know." I said, leaning back into him, and grabbing hold of his interlocked hands with my own. I tilted my head back, and he brought his lips down to meet mine.

"I better go let Charity know she can take a shower. I'm sure she's dying to get one." I said once we pulled away. Edwrad let go of me, but then grabbed my hand. We walked inside together.

"I'll be in our room." He murmed quietly. I nodded, and headed into Charity's room.

"Hey." I said quietly when I entered the room. Charity had been looking out the window before I entered, and jumped at the sound of my voice.

She just looked at me, and didn't say anything. I sighed, yet again.

"You can go take a shower now. I'm sure your just dying to get all that mud off of you." I said. She looked surprised for a moment, then nodded, and headed to her closest.

I left her room, heading back to Edward's, and mine. When I stepped in, he was looking out the window, at the rain. I walked up behind him, and wrapped my arms around him. We were both still soaking, I realized.

"I think maybe we should get changed. We're soaked." I said. Edward turned around, a smile on his lips.

"We could…"He said, and brought his lips down to mine. I pulled back, and looked at him.

"Charity's just down the hall." I said. He smiled again.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet, won't we?" He said. I smiled too, and he brought his lips back to mine. We kissed passionately for a moment, then I pulled away again. I walked over to the door, and gently shut it. Then, I turned around, and smiled at Edward.

He smiled back at me, and came forward to pick up where we had left off at.

--

**God, I feel that this chapter is sooo short. Usually I'm working on the chapters forever, but this took me less than an hour to write. So, it'll probably suck. **

**Please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**--**

As the days wore on, my mom made no comments on my sneaking out, and by Saturday, eight days after I had been grounded, I was free. I was surprised, of course, but didn't say anything about it. I didn't want ot go, and run my mouth, then get grounded again.

I had just finished eating my lunch, a grille cheese sandwich, when my mom walked into the room. She had on skinny jeans, and a off the shoulder black sweater. She smiled when she saw me leaning up against the counter.

"Hey, I'm gonna head over to the house." She said, referring to the mansion.

"Oh, okay." I said. She picked up her keys.

"Emmett, and Rose are coming back tomorrow, and Alice wants to have a little welcome back party for them. I mean, it has been ten years since any of us have seen them. And you know Alice." I barely remembered Emmett, and Rosalie. I was only six when they left, and my memories of them were very dim. All I remebered was Rosalie's beauty, and Emmett was huge, and scarred me a little.

"Oh, that's…great. Do you want me to help?" I asked.

"Actually, sweetie, no offense, but you'd probably just get in the way." My mom said, an apologetic look on her face. I smiled.

"You're probably right." I said. She had her hand on the doorknob when she turned around, and looked at me again.

"Oh, yeah, Jake will be here in about half an hour to pick you up." She said with a smile before walking out the door.

I finished my sandwich in a couple bites, then rushed into my room to get ready. I hadn't seen Jake since I snuck out, and it was killing me. I've never gone this long without seeing him. He didn't even get to pick me up from school.

I changed out of my old jeans into a lighter colored pair. I changed my shirt into a thin, long sleeved dark red shirt. I pulled on my red converse before heading into the bathroom. I pulled my hair down, and brushed it out. Then, I put on a little bit of black eyeliner.

I had just walked into the living room when I heard the roar of a motorcycle outside. I ran over to the window, and sure enough, Jacob was pulling up on his black motorcycle. I smiled, grabbed my jacket, and rushed outside to meet him.

He caught me in his arms when I reached him. And I wear, for one second, it felt like he was kissing the top of my head. I told myself that I was just imagining it, though. He pulled back.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here for another twenty five minutes?" I asked accusingly. He smiled, and rolled his eyes.

"You're not complaining, are you?" He asked. I smiled.

"Of course not. It was a long week." I said.

"I knew your mom would let up soon. She's a big softie." He said, walking back over to his bike.

"Haven't got the car fixed yet?" I asked as he got on. I climbed on behind him.

"Nope. I've been busy." He said.

"Sure you have." I said. I wrapped my arms around him tight as he revved the engine. He turned around, then, we were flying down the drive.

A smile lit up my face as we sped to La Push. It was a cloudy day, a little humid, and the wind lowing past me felt good. And, it hadn't rained today, or yesterday, so there was no mud for us to get caked in.

He pulled up by the beach, and we climbed off. He grabbed my hand, and led me down to the beach.

"We're having a little party down here tonight." Jacob said, looking down at me.

"Like a bonfire?" I asked.

"No, like, a whole bunch of us hanging out on the beach." He said, smiling.

"Who's gonna be here?" I asked.

"Well, us, of course. Sam, and Emily, Paul, and Rachel, and Jared, and Kim will also be there. And Quil, and Claire, Seth, and Blake, Embry, Leah, Collin, ummm… oh, and a couple of the younger pack members." He said.

"Wow, that's a lot of people." I said. "And my mom knows, right?" I asked, making sure that I wasn't going to get grounded again.

"No, because I want to get you in trouble for being out way late." Jake said sarcastically.

We walked in a comfortable silence down the beach. When we reached these weird tree roots sticking out of the ground, Jake sat down on the sand in front of them. I sat down next to him, leaning my back up against the roots.

"Charity, I need to tell you something." Jake said suddenly, looking over at me.

"What?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Well, you know how Jared, and Kim, and Sam, and Emily are pretty much perfect for each other? Like they were made for each other?" He asked, looking at me. I nodded mutely.

"We have a name for that. It's called imprinting." He said, looking at me.

"And what exactly is imprinting?" I asked.

"It's kinda like love at first sight. We'll be whatever the person we imprint on needs, whether it's a friend, a protecter, or, a soul mate. We would do anything for that person." He said, looking at me. So, what? Was he telling me that he was imprinted on someone else, and couldn't hang out with me anymore? That we couldn't be friends?

"So…you imprinted on someone?" I asked, not looking at him.

"Charity, I imprinted on you." He said.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. I was shocked. "Me?"

He smiled. "Yes, you."

I threw my arms around him, and buried my face in the crook of his neck, letting his smell wash over me. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to respond, but I didn't really care. Jacob was mine, and I his. I would never have to worry about losing him to someone else, or getting my heartbroken again by some jerk. Jake would never to that to me. Never.

We stayed like that for a couple minutes. I turned my head to the side, and hesitantly pressed my lips to the side of his neck. I looked up at him threw my eyelashes to see him smiling at me. I smiled back.

We stayed on the beach for a couple more hours, just talking. When around Jake, all my worries disappeared. I can't help but be happy.

When it was nearing four, Jake said that we needed to go up to Sam and Emily's so I could change. I asked him what I needed to changed for, but he just told me to be patient. We climbed on the bike, and headed up.

Hen we got there, Emily, Sam, Jared, and Kim were all busy packing things up into boxes. Blake, and Claire were talking outside, and pulled me inside as soon as I got on the beach. I waved bye to Jake as they dragged me inside.

"Hey you guys." I said.

"Did he tell you?" Claire asked. She was just two years older than me.

"Yes. And how do you guys know?" I asked as Blake walked over to her closest.

"Well, everyone in the pack knows from the whole connected minds thing, and Seth told me." Blake said, pulling a bag out of her closest and handing it to me. I looked inside.

"A bikini? And a sarong? I'll freeze!" I said.

"Charity, theres going to be a huge bonfire, and lots of people, most of which are werewolves. You're not going to be cold. And besides, you don't want to swim in your clothes, do you?" Blake asked.

"No, but-"

"Go change, we still need to, too." Claire said. Of course they would have no problem walking around in bikinis, they had great body's. I wasn't out of shape, and curve less, but I wasn't as fit as most of the others.

"Go." Blake said, shoving me into the hall. I sighed, and walked down to the bathroom.

Once in there, I pulled the swimsuit out. It was a black bikini with a think straps. The bottoms had two straps holding the sides together. There wasn't any tags on it. Well, it could have been worse. Like a string bikini.

I pulled it on, then pulled the sarong out. It was very thin, and blood red. I wrapped it around my waist, and tied it in the front. You could see my bottoms through it. I put my clothes, and shoes in the bag before walking back into their room.

"You look great." They both said at the same time.

"Thanks. But, you guys…do you really expect me to ride a motorcycle in this?" I asked. They both laughed before Blake headed out of the room with a dark blue bikini in hand.

"Once we change, we'll be leaving." Claire said.

Once Blake had put on her dark blue bikini, and white sarong, and Claire in her white string bikini, and black sarong, we left their room. We were all going barefoot, and I was leaving my stuff there. Everything had already been loaded up into the two cars, and everyone else who was going to swim had changed. We were ready to go.

When Jake saw me he looked me up, and down, then smiled. "You look great." He said, grabbing my hand, and leading me towards his bike.

"Thanks. Now, let's go party!"

**--**

**Hehe, I thought I would just through some fun in here before everything gets all serious again. So, the next chapter will be the bonfire!**

**Please, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was a little unconformable riding on the motorcycle, but the ride wasn't long. I was thankful to get off of it as soon as we stopped.

About twenty people were already there. Plus the thirteen of us that had already shown up, that made about thirty people.

"Wow, I didn't know this many people live in La push." I said as we made our way you the beach, several people calling out greetings.

"Yeah, like Forks has much room for talking." Jake said. I laughed, and tried to urge him to the party.

A huge, blue bonfire was already burning, and everyone was milling around it in their swim suits. I realized that I was the only person not from the reservation here, and there for looked like a ghost compared to everyone else. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks when I realized how much I stood out.

"Come on, let's go get in the water." Jake said. I smiled.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." I said. I untied my sarong, and sent it down on a piece of driftwood. I started to the water, not wanting to wait for Jake to take his shirt, and shoes up. I had just pulled my hair back in a messy bun when two hot hands picked me up, and flung me over a shoulder. I let out a scream of shock when I reminded myself it was probably just Jake.

"Gosh Charity, I'm not going to kill you." Said a deep voice wit ha chuckled. I realized it wasn't Jake, but someone else.

"Embry! Dammit, put me down!" I shouted. He laughed again, and I could here him splashing through the water. I started pounding on his back. When I heard more splashing in the water ,I looked up to see Jake, Collin, Seth, and Embry coming. Jake was in the lead, and I smiled.

Embry pulled me around so that he had me bridal style. The water was up to his chest, so it covered my feet, and parts of my back. Jake had stopped a couple feet back, and was watching us with a smile on his face. The others were coming up behind him.

Jake crouched down like he was about to spring, and I felt Embry do the same, but with me in his arms. I saw Jake move, then suddenly, I was falling in to the water. I went under, and tried to push myself back to the surface. When I did finally get my footing, and could stand up, I was spitting water out of my mouth. Suddenly, I was pulled up into another pair of arms, these more gentle than Embry's had been.

"Jake!" I said when I saw his face. He smiled. He had opened his mouth to say something, but I saw Embry coming again out of the corner of my eye and shouted "Go!"

He started splashing through the water again, Embry still following us. Then, he stumbled, and I slipped through his arms. I managed to get a mouth full of air before I hit the water. I came back up, and looked behind me. Seth, and Jake were wrestling. I assumed that Seth had tripped Jake so that I would fall.

I dove back under the water, and started kicking my way towards shore. I had gone maybe ten yards before I had to come up for breath. I saw that Claire, and Blake had been pulled into this to, and were being help hostage by Quill, and Embry. I smiled, and dove under again. When I came up this time, I was one of closest to shore, the water coming up to just below my hips. Collin, and Russell, one of the newer pack members, were the only ones closer than me.

Collin dove at Russell, and managed to knock him over. I went over to where they had gone down at. When Collin was coming back up, still slightly crouched over, I jumped out his back, latching my arms around his neck. He jumped, and I started laughing. Russell did too. Collin took a couple steps back, and then went under, me still holding onto him. I let go, and kicked off his back towards the shore.

I was forced to come up when the water got too shallow. I started running towards the shore, eager to get out of the water. It was extremely cold without a warm body pressed up against mine.

I stumbled onto the shore, almost falling flat on my face. I raced up the sand to the watching people. I could hear someone splashing out of the water after me, and didn't dare turn back to see who. My chances of out running a werewolf are already bad, and I don't need to make them even lower.

I reached the group of people, and ran straight to Emily, and Sam. I peeked around Sam to see Embry coming out of the water, and straight towards us. I sighed. Could he not give me a break?

"Don't." Sam said. It took me a minute to realize that Embry was holding his head down like he was going to shake his shaggy hair like a dog. He grinned evilly, and did anyways, spraying Emily ,and Sam with water.

I took that as my chance to run. I bolted while he was still shaking his head. I wasn't certain of where I was going, but I knew I just wanted to get away from the cold water.

I had gotten a little away from the group when two warm arms suddenly scooped me up. I was expecting it this time so I didn't scream. I looked up, expecting Embry, but I was met with Jake's wide grin. He took a couple more steps away from everyone one, and sat down in the sat, me in between his legs. I scooted back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. I looked out at the people still messing around in the water. We were the only ones who had gotten out, and were still out, except for Embry, who seemed to be hiding from Sam.

We sat there, and watched as everybody else playfully bantered in the water. At one point Seth had come over, and tried to get me away from Jake, but Jake easily took him down. I smiled as I watched them.

At one point after everybody had gotten out of the water, somebody turned on a boom box, and music was blaring out over the beach. A lot of people were dancing, body pressed together. After what seemed like an hour or two of just dancing, people started to make their towards the tables loaded with food. Somehow, Emily managed to get all the guys to wait while we got our food.

Claire, Blake, and I walked up to the table to get our food. I could see light flushes on their skin, and knew that mine must be too.

"God, dancing really wears you out." Blake said, putting a small chicken breast on her plate.

"Yeah, and messing around in the water too." Claire added, putting a chicken breast on her plate too.

"Yeah, but you guys are lucky. You just got passed around. I kept getting dunked, and chased. I had to fight my way out." I said. I put a hotdog on my plate, and some ketchup on it. Then I grabbed a handful of chips, and a bottle of Mountain Dew. We walked away from the table, and over to a small log by the fire.

"Your really gonna eat that?" Blake said, looking at my food. She and Claire each only had a small chicken breast, and a little bottle of water.

"Yep." I said, picking up my hotdog, and taking a bite. Claire rolled her eyes, and took a drink of her water.

"That was funny, though." Blake said suddenly.

"What?" Claire asked before I could.

"Embry picking Charity up, and taking off with her into he water. Your face was hilarious." She said.

"I bet it was." I said with a smile. "He almost gave me a heart attack."

"The whole thing was really fun, though. I mean, after you get out of the shock of being thrown in the water." Blake said. Claire, and I both nodded.

"Where did you and Jake go? You guys ducked out pretty early…" Blake asked, giving me a look. I rolled my eyes. She loved gossip.

"We just sat on the beach." I said.

"Sure." She said ,dragging it out. I picked up my pop, and took a drink of it.

Something suddenly flew across the fire, and landed on Blake's plate. She picked it up to find it was half a hot dog. Pop sprayed out of my mouth, and all over the ground because I started laughing so hard. I looked up, and across the fire to see Jake practically rolling, and Seth, Embry, and Quill cracking up. When I saw the half hot dog on Jake's plate, I knew it was him that had thrown it.

"Charity, shut up. That's not funny." Claire said, defending her best friend. I looked at her, and raised my eyebrows.

"Claire, it's hilarious." I said. She rolled her eyes, and Blake shot me a look.

"God, you two need to lighten up." I said.

"We don't need to lighten up." Blake snapped.

"You're way too serious about everything." I said.

"We are not." Claire said. I raised my eyebrows. Not looking away from them, I pulled what was left of my hotdog out of it's bun, and flung the bun at Claire. It stuck to her chest from the ketchup, then slid down, and fell off. She threw her plate down on the ground, and got up. Blake did the same. The gave me another nasty look before walking off. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, and got up and threw my plate into the fire. I had just sat down when Jake sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand.

"I wouldn't have thought you would have the guts to do that." He said, chuckling.

"Well , I'm tired of them being such hard asses. " I said, sighing, and leaning into his shoulder. I was watching the way the shadows cast by the fire danced across his arms, and chest. I looked up at his face, and found that he was looking down at me. Without thinking about it, I reached up, and brought my lips to his.

I pulled back slightly, and looked at his face. I looked into his eyes, and then he brought his lips back to mine. I took my free hand, the one that wasn't holding his between our bodies, and brought it up to the back of his head, holding him to me. His free hand moved to rest against my thigh as we kissed.

Eventually, we broke apart. I moved my head back to his shoulder, and he untwined our hands so that he could wrap his arms around my waist, and pull me closer to him. I smiled, and gazed into the fire.

--

We pulled up in front of my house on the motorcycle. I could see the light in the living room on. I climbed off the bike, and walked up to the door with Jake, hand in hand.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." I said, smiling.

"I'm glad" he said with a smile. He brought his lips down to mine for a quick kiss.

" 'Night Jake." I said.

"Goodnight Charity." He said with a smile. I watched him as he made his way back over to his bike, got on, and drove off. Then it turned my hand, which was already on the doorknob, and went in.

"Did you have fun?" My mom asked when I shut the door. She was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Yeah, I did." I said. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

She sighed. "A gas truck crashed, and caught flame. A lot of people were hurt, and he got called in." She said.

"Oh. Well ,I'm gonna go take a shower, and head to bed." I said. She smiled, and nodded.

"Goodnight." I smiled, and headed off to my room.

When I walked into my room, I saw that I was still in my swimsuit, having accidentally left my clothes at Sam, and Emily's. My hair was down, and a little curly from the water. It looked like it had been teased. My face was flushed, and there was light dancing in my eyes it seemed. I turned around, and looked at my clock. It was three a.m. And I had to get up early for Rosalie, and Emmett's coming home.

I sighed and walked over to my bed. I laid down on my bed, wanting to rest my sore feet for just a moment. But, before I knew it, I was asleep.

**--**

**i have to say, this story has maybe ten chapters left, amybe a little more. it wont have any more than twenty-five chapters, I can tell you. I have decided how i want to end it, and I know yo guys won't be happy with it. But, your just gonna have to deal.**

**please,please, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thx Sarah for pointing out my little mistake in the last chapter! I fixed it! ****J**

**Okay, you guys, I 'm not gonna drag this out much longer. So, I may seem like it is rushing to the end, but it is not. I have stretched this story as much as I can, and it will end soon.**

**Ok, yeah. Peoples you got a certain one of the sneak peeks, ages ago, the idea of it comes into this chapter! Are any of you still reading?**

**--**

I swerved when I saw the silhouette of the person standing on the road. My tires slid on the wet road. I couldn't control the car, and it was heading straight for the rusted railing on the cliff side. Gaining my wits, I slammed on the brakes, somewhat slowing the car. When I t hit the railing, it broke, but managed to somehow stop the car. My head banged against the steering wheel hard. The air bag exploded right in my face, shoving my body backwards. Pain raced through my face, and neck. Things were fading fast. I wasn't going to make it.

There was a loud screeching noise, and I felt something wet, and cold on my arm. Then, everything went black.

**

Rosalie and Emmett came home, much to everyone's joy but mine, and Charity. Neither one of us really like Rosalie. Charity though, well, I think she's a little afraid of Emmett. I would have been too if I was a human who kept having this huge vampire jump out at her, or do other things to scare me.

Charity and Jake's relationship evolved, and once she could drive, they spent every moment together they could. As much as I hated my daughter dating anyone, I was glad that if she was, it was Jake. He wouldn't push her to do anything, and he would keep her out of trouble. He loved her, and would give his own life to her.

Edward and I were sitting on the couch, waiting for Charity to get home from a bonfire. It had just started pouring rain, and I couldn't help but be a little nervous. Charity was a new driver, only having her permit two months. And the roads are soaked. She could get in an accident so easily…

"Love, calm down. She'll be home soon." Edward said, rubbing my hand.

"I know. I just can't help but worry. She is my daughter after all." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"She's like a daughter to me too." Edward said. I sighed, and gripped his hand, waiting for my daughter to come home.

--

I walked over to the window, and peered out for what must have been the hundredth time. An hour had passed, the storm had worsened, and Charity was still not home.

"Maybe you should call Jake." Edward said. I nodded mutely, and pulled out my phone. I dialed Jake's number, and waited.

"Hel-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Jake, is Charity still with you?" I asked.

"No, she left over an hour ago." He said. I froze, and the phone clattered to the ground from my hand.

"Bella! Bella!" Jake called out. Edward hot up, and picked up the phone.

"Jake, Charity's not back yet." He said into the phone.

Silence, then, "Don't worry, I'll find her." The dial tone from the phone filled the air then.

"Bella, I'm going to let the others know, and we're going to look. You stay here, and wait to see if you here anything, okay? Call us if you do." Edward said. I nodded, and let him guide me back over to the couch.

Edward disappeared out the door, and I sat staring blankly at the TV in front of me. I was hyper alert, listening for any sign that someone, anyone with news was coming. Listening for my Charity to come home.

--

Every little sound brought hope, every tick of the clock drove me crazy. Waiting. Waiting. It drives me crazy.

Every second seems to drag on for days, making it seem like it's been ages since Edward left when its only been hours. Minutes last for years, make it been forever since I told my little girl I loved her. Since I held her in my arms.

--

Edward had come home with nothing, no Charity with him. He told me that they had found something, though, and that I needed to come with him. So I did. I got up off the couch and followed him. What ever it was that I had been expecting though, was not at all like what was in front of me.

Edward and I were standing just off the road by the cliffs leading into La Push. The rusty guard rail on the side of the road was broken, bending out towards the ocean. When I looked over the edge, I could see glass on some of the flat parts on the way down.

The door to my car was by the railing, looking like it had been ripped off, which it probably had. On the wet pavement, there was a small amount of dried blood that I could tell belonged to my Charity. I could still smell her scent even after it staled, and mixed with the mud.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice muffled by my hand, which I was holding over my mouth to hold the sobs back.

"We don't know. Japer tried following what was left of her scent after the rain, but it ended suddenly at the tree line. Like she just disappeared." Edward said.

"What does that mean?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"It means that there is till absolutely hope. Hope that she's alive." Edward said, grabbing my hand, and pulling me to him.

I could fell it though, in the pit of my stomach. Everything wasn't okay, she's not okay.

**

Pain. Immense pain. Burning. Ripping agony.

I kept drifting in, and out of conciseness. Eventually, though, the pain got so bad that nothing could get me away from it. There was no way out. I couldn't get away from it.

It spiked, and dropped several times, or maybe I just thought it did. I had no idea of what was going on. No memories to bring forth, no thoughts. Just pain.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the pain crept away from my fingers, and toes. It was such a relief at first that I didn't even realize that the pain in my chest had worsened. But, I did.

Creeping, creeping slowly away from my limbs, and to my chest. My heart pounded harder, and faster. The pain grew there, the burning. I just wanted it to end. Death would be better than this. Anything would be better than what I felt.

Then, only my heart burned. It raced, and pumped, and I screamed. I screamed, wanting it to end, willing my heart to just stop, and to let me die. I screamed hoping, that somehow, it would make everything stop.

And then, it did.

--

**Haha, I really think this chapter sucks. But, I d like the end. Just be happy, two updates in one night! Even if one is really short…**

**Please,please,please, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I am neglecting my other story right now so I can finish this one. I have gotten very…annoyed, I guess you can saw, with myself. I have like, no ideas, and I'm very pissed. This is the only thing I can even think of what to right, and that's because I already planned it out…**

**--**

We searched, and searched, but we couldn't find any signs of Charity. It was like she had just disappeared off of the face of the Earth. Live she was gone, for good.

We looked everywhere for her. Edward searched the woods, I checked with all of her friends, Jake searched the reservation. No body had seen her, or any sign of her. It wasn't until Jasper, and Alice came back from searching the water that something was found. Of course, it was something we had expected, but it also brought a relief. They had found my car on the bottom of the ocean below the cliffs. It was empty, and no body's were found around it. So we knew that Charity wasn't in the ocean. That she had gottne out of the car before it went over. 'How did she do it?' My family asked. I didn't care.

She was still gone.

**

I can't remember. I don't remember. Or, I chose not to. The memories are there, I just chose not to access them. I don't need my memories. I just need to know what to do, and when to do it. That's all, nothing else. I was made to kill, and that's what I'll do. Nothing else.

I was scared at first, when Audrey had explained it all to me. I didn't want to die. I was freaking out.

But then, she told me I wouldn't die, she was sure of that. She said there was a good chance that a lot of the others would die, but she was certain I wouldn't die. I was special, there was something about me that would keep the freaks from killing me. I knew there was something she was telling me, but I didn't ask. I trust her.

I didn't dare get close to anybody. Everyone was in three groups, while, for some reason, I was not in any of them. I didn't want o be hurt when someone was lost. Many of us would perish in the fight, so it's best not to get close.

I only knew three others anyways, and the name of our leader, who I had never met. There was Riley, who had taken, and changed me. He was the third oldest to this life. He has a special gift that allows us to stay hidden. Audrey was the one who taught me to fight, and guided me along with her group. Audrey is second oldest to this life. She is extremely gifted. She can get inside of your mind, and mess with how it works. She said that she couldn't do all the things she does now before. Last, there is Stephanie. She is the youngest of the group members, but still older than all of the soldiers.

Then, there's Victoria. I've never seen her. She's our true leader, the reason we were all created. Her mate was killed, and she created us to take revenge on the people who killed him. I would too if I ever found my mate, and someone killed him. The only ones who had ever even seen her were Audrey, Riley, and Stephanie. Audrey saw her the most though, being second in command.

Audrey told me many things. She told me that Victoria had been waiting for me, that she needed me before we could go on. I had no idea why, and I didn't really care. I am needed to fight, and I will. She also told me that I had seen Victoria too, when I was a little baby. Victoria had come, searching for me, she said, and found me, my grandfather, and my mother. But, something interrupted her, and she was forced to leave. I didn't ask for more, for something told me that this was a story that Victoria didn't want told.

Audrey didn't care though. She didn't care what Victoria told her, really. She was only here fighting because she had nothing else to do, and wanted to see this strange 'family' again. She also said she loved to see them fuss with 'dolls', the images she planted in their minds. Audrey is a very powerful vampire, and she knows it. She could take Victoria if she wanted, and that's why she disobeyed her. She's the only one who doesn't fear Victoria, and I seem to be the only one who fears Audrey.

We trained. for days, me training with Audrey's group, the group of us who seemed to hold the most threat to others. Days, and nights mixed together, me not caring enough to sort them out. They meant nothing to me now. We only stopped training to hunt, and then only few of us would go at a time, always with a leader so we didn't run away. We had to go far, so we didn't bring up suspicion from the mortals. It would only bring a distraction to us.

I was in the last hunting group. It was Audrey, Riley, and me going. Why I was chosen to go with the leaders, I don't know. But they told me to take as much as I could. This was different. Usually I could only take one, giving me enough strength to last another couple weeks until I was completely drained, and savage again. That was something I didn't enjoy, not truly being in control of myself. I wasn't me when I had gone too long without feeding. Then again, I'm not really sure who I am.

Audrey disappeared on our way back, gone to speak with Victoria again. She's been watching us train, I've been told, and she's pleased with our progress. When Audrey returned, a huge grin was plastered on her face. She was the only one here who ever really smiled, but this smile was different, something had changed…

We all split up into our groups, me standing by myself to the side. An outcast. Audrey left her own group, and went to the front, the smile still on her face.

"It's time." She said, her voice ringing out clearly through the surrounding woods. "We leave today, and attack tomorrow!'

**

A month. It's been a whole month since I have seen my baby girl. My daughter.

We are still searching, but we are losing hope. There's nothing to follow, nothing to lead us to her. No clues, no nothing. No hope.

I lost all hope a long time ago. I would have felt it if she was still alive, I'm sure of it. Something had to have happened to her to make me lose that hope, that feeling. I didn't want to feel that way, but I couldn't help it. It was something my mind brought upon me.

The others were not happy with me for giving up so easily. They were frustrated that I didn't believe enough. Tabitha had enough questioned my love for my daughter, claiming that I didn't love her enough to look. Even Edward didn't seem to understand.

The only who did truly get my pain was Esme. She had gone through the pain of losing a child, but she had known her child as well as I know mine. But, she stilled loved her dear son as much as I love Charity. She knew when he was dead, that there was no hope. She knew the dread, and the longing to die that overwhelmed you. The pain that took you over. The knowing that you would never get to hold them in your arms again.

"It'll be okay, Bella. I promise. I promise that she's okay. We'll find her." I couldn't help but to doubt their words.

**

Finally, it was time to extract my revenge on the people who took my meaning for life away from me. Time to destroy them, and to take their meanings away from them.

I had wanted to only destroy the arrogant Edward's mate at first, thinking it was only him who had killed my James. But, I know that my James was a great fighter, and that there is no way for only him to ave overcome my James. He had to have had help. So, they all must die. They all took him away from me. They all must pay.

Taking the girl away from them was the perfect way to disorganize them. They would be too focused on finding them to even let the thought of me cross their minds. A surprise attack. An ambush.

I know more about them know then I did last time. I know of their 'talents' as they call them, and their ties to each other. I know of the girl's ties to the pack. And that's why she will be the focus of attention.

I laughed quietly to myself. "Foolish, dumb freaks… You'll pay for what you've done." I murmured quietly to myself. I could hear Audrey coming with the girl now. Time for the fight to begin.

Time, for my Perfect Revenge.

--

**Ha ha. I had fun writing this. Again,. It's short, but I promise that the next two? or three chapters, the last chapters, will be longer.**

**Can anyone guess how this will end? And Brittney, you don't count, dammit! XD no hugs, and kisses.**

**Please, please, please, review. I would love to reach 50 reviews by the time this is over!**


	9. Chapter 9

***sigh* you know, this story was going to be longer, and a happier story, but since you guys have decided to not review, it has turned into a crap story. So, I hope your happy.**

**--**

Audrey came, and got me after she made that huge announcement. She told me that I was finally going to met Victoria.

She took me to a small clearing, and left me there. I had no idea what I was supposed to do, and a feeling of dread came over me. For some reason, I felt as though something bad was going to happen soon. But, I pushed it from my mind. I was going to war, pretty much. Of course something bad is going to happen.

"Hello, Charity." A voice said from behind me. I spun around to see a beautiful, slightly feline looking woman standing behind me. She had bright red hair that moved from the slight breeze like flames. Her eyes were a bright, blood red.

"Victoria." I said, looking her straight in the eye. She chuckled softly. At what, I had no idea. "What do you want?"

She smiled, and took a step closer to me. I had to fight the urge to take a step back in response. "Brave one." She said with a smile. "Your coming with me. We are leaving early."

"Why?" I asked.

"So they will see you, of course." She said, turning. When she did, I saw a nasty, long scar on her shoulder. It was completely exposed for she had a small white tank top on. The only reason I hadn't seen it before was that her hair was covering it.

"Come. We need to leave now." She said, turning her head, and looking at me. I walked over to her side before we took off into the surrounding trees.

**

I was out hunting with Edward. Neither of us had hunted in a long time, so we decided to go. It was a dark day, lighting flashing in the distance, and thunder rumbling overhead. Today would have been a great day for baseball, if we were all in a better mood.

I had just stepped out of the woods, having finished hunting, when I heard something behind me. I spun around, expecting it to be Edward, but didn't see anybody. I froze, and listened. It was silent a moment, none of the animals seeming to be moving, the wind not blowing. Then, a chuckled ghosted out from the trees to meet me. A chuckle I knew too well.

My shield was down in an instant, me mentally creaming for him to get here. Now.

I kept calling for him until there was more movement in the trees. I let my shield snap back up, not sure of what Victoria could do, or if she had others with her that are gifted.

I had expected Victoria to come through the trees, but another vampire came through instead.

She stared at me while bright red eyes, framed with thick lashes. She had a heart shaped face, so much like mine, framed my long, slightly wavy, dark hair. She stared at me with a confused look.

"Charity?" I asked quietly, staring at her. Surprise crossed her face.

"How…how do…" She went quiet a minute, then she went wide eyed. "Mom?" She whispered.

"Good job, Charity. You finally let you memories back in." Victoria said, coming out from the trees, and walking over to Charity. Charity looked at Victoria, then back at me. There was something in her face that I didn't recognize.

I heard Edward approaching then, but didn't look away from my daughter, and Victoria. Charity turned her head to look, but Victoria continued to stare at me, a small smile on her face. When Edward came through the trees, he came straight to my side. Charity hissed when she saw him, and shock crossed my face. He grabbed my hand, and turned to look at the two facing us.

Victoria chuckled. "Seems your own daughter has never approved of your marriage." Victoria said.

I hissed. "You don't know anything." I said. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Really? I know a lot more than you think. Don't I, Edward? You've seen it all in my mind." I looked over at Edward as his eyes narrowed.

I heard other's approaching from behind, and I turned to make sure it wasn't enemies. It wasn't. It was all of the others, and Jake, in his wolf form. When they saw who was apposing us, they slowed slightly, then sped up until the reached us. Jacob, though, walked right up to my other side, and nudged my arm with his nose.

I turned to look at him, and gave him a sad smile. He turned to look at Charity with a longing look.

I remember when I was in the hospital, and we had gotten in an argument about what would happen if Charity was changed. Would he still love her? Or would he kill her? It was obvious what he would do, he just had to admit it to himself. And, now, here we are, in that position, one I never thought I would be in. Me, and my vampire family, and my werewolf best friend.

"Jake." Came a soft whisper, even to my ears. From the other side of the field. It was Charity, and she was looking at us with a longing look. He let out a low whine in response.

Victoria looked at Charity, then a Jake, surprise showing in her eyes. Apparently, she didn't know as much as she thought she did. In an instant, she had both hof Charity's arms twisted behind her, her teeth at my daughter's neck. She grinned evilly.

I heard gasps come from my surrounding family, and Jake. They crouched down, staring at something in the trees. I looked at them confused. There wasn't anything in the trees. I looked at Victoria, and Charity. They were in the same position, but Victoria was holding her a little looser, and Charity was hanging her head, eyes shut.

Edward gasped quietly next to me. "Bella, shield us." He said quiet enough that only I could hear. I was a little confused, but I did it anyways. When I did, they blinked several times, but didn't come out of the crouch. I looked back at the trees, and noticed movement. I sunk into a crouch. I heard movement from behind us, and spun around. Then, I heard to one side, and then another. Slowly, groups pf vampires came out of the trees, each with one at the front. One of the leaders was familiar. But, I ignored that fact, there was more important matters on hand.

Such as we were surrounded, and greatly outnumbered.

**

As the group of vampires, and giant wolf came towards us, my wall crashed down, realizing my dim human memories. This was my _family_ I had to led to their possible deaths. And my _boyfriend. _

Jake walked up to my mother, and nudged her arm with his nose, looking at me. She gave him a sad smile, and then turned back to look at me, as was everyone else. I didn't care though. I did care about the fact that I had led my family to their death. And the fact that I felt like I was being pulled towards Jake.

"Jake." I said softly, not meaning to. He let out a low whine in response. Suddenly, Victoria had my arms twisted behind me, her teeth almost touching my neck.

Then, there was gasps from everyone across from me, except from my mother, and Jake. He let a low whine, while she looked confused. Everyone was staring at the trees, no doubt seeing Audrey's 'dolls' as she calls them. And they are probably the simplest things she does to your mind.

I let my head hang. _Tell my mom to shield you all.._ I said to Edward in my thoughts, hoping he was listening. When I looked back up, they were standing there. Then, my mom spun around, facing something in the trees. The others all turned a different way, each one facing a different direction. Finally, they realized it.

They were surrounded.

**

The vampires approached us. I knew this wouldn't end well. I grabbed Edward's hand from behind me.

"I love you." I said quietly.

"I love you too." He said, squeezing my hand. Murmured ' I love you' s could be heard from all around us.

"I love all of you. You guys are my true family." I said, loud enough for the others to hear. With my other hand, I reached out, and let my hand grab Jacob's fur. He let out another low whine in response.

As they advanced even more, I fought to keep focus on my shield, making sure everyone was protected from whatever they had been seeing. I let go of Jacob, and Edward, and crouched down, ready to fight. I heard a muffled sigh from next to me, and saw, out of the corner of my eye, vampires moving towards the sound. I spun, and raced towards my daughter to protect her.

I stood in front of her, growling at the two approaching newborns. The smiled, and one turned back to the fight that had begun. The other came at me.

I quickly ripped him apart, as Charity stood behind me. She didn't say anything, but I could hear her shaking.

"I love you, baby. Never forget that." I said.

"Mom," She started, her voice shaky." I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." I growled back at her, watching for any others that might be coming. I saw a girl standing at the edge of the trees, watching me.

"I love you." She whispered, her voice frightened. I turned to look at her, and saw that she had a terrified expression on her face, watching the same girl I had been.

Then, there was an intense pain in my mind. My shield had been dropped, somehow, and it felt as though someone was picking at my mind. I let a scream out, and fell to the ground. The pain was unbearable.

I saw the girl approach, and heard a growl from behind me. But, it was hard to focus on anything. I couldn't think properly. There was only one thing I was sure of.

This is going to be the end.

--

**You guys, I'm really disappointed, as I said before, with my reviews. So, there is one more wrap up chapter after this. Then, this story will be at an end. I'm so sorry for disappointing you all with this.**

**I'm not even gonna ask for them.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg, be happy. It's the last damn chapter. **

**Btw, this is in nobody's point of view. Unless I say so. Not really 3rd**** either. Just, narration.**

**--**

Three days later, a funeral was held for the Cullen family, and Jacob Black, who had all cherished tragically in a fire. They had all been inside the house, when a candle was knocked over by something. The fire spread before any of them knew it. By the time they realized it, it was too late. The house collapsed, killing them instantly, and continued to burn until the smoke was seen by someone, and 911 was called. By then, it was too late to even try to save anything.

Only one person knows what really happened. And, a vampire, but she cannot be trusted. Charlie Swan had just returned home from a long day of working on the case of his missing granddaughter when she herself showed up on his porch. She was in bad shape, her clothes torn, and wounds still healing. But, she had to let him know what happened. Someone had to know the truth.

She told him of being made to crash, and changing. She told him of repressing her memories, and learning to fight. Then, the hard part came.

Trying to fight back sobs, she told him of what had just happened a couple hours previously. She had unknowingly led her family to it's demise. An army of newborns had surrounded them all, and they fought to the death.

She told him how his daughter had been the first to go, how she had died trying to save her, her own daughter. Then, how once her mom had been destroyed, she joined the fight, determined to either help them win, or too die along with her family.

By the time Victoria had been ripped apart by Edward, and more than half of the army had been destroyed, the others had retreated. Several fires were burning already. Severed body parts were laying on the ground. It wasn't until then that they saw who had fallen, and who had survived. Out of the eleven, including herself, Charity, that had entered the fight, only four remained; Carlisle, Emmett, Tabitha, and Charity.

They decided that they weren't going to live without their family. So, once Charity had told them of her plans,. They locked themselves in the house, and lit several fires through out the house. Then, they calmly awaited their deaths.

Charity then told him that she loved him, and that she was sorry he had to deal with this. Then, she left Charlie, and headed straight for the reservation.

The wolves were already destroying the runaway newborns. Two of the younger wolves had caught Charity's scent when she crossed the treaty line, and easily tore her apart. She was burned with all of the other newborns. None of the wolf pack, other than Jacob, had been killed.

Everyone in Forks was shocked to learn of the deaths of one of the strangest, and yet most loved families they had. This family had given so much, and everyone had gotten so used to them that they found it hard to except that they were all gone.

The whole town of Forks, most of the reservation, and several out of state friends, humans, and vampires, attendened the funeral. Since their was nothing left of the bodies, they simply had pictures of the deceased. It was held outside due to the size of the crowd. Everyone, even the toughest o f them, were crying, it seemed. It was a great loss.

Charlie spent a lot of time being told how sorry everyone felt for him, and conformting the recently divorced Renee, and her twin boys. She just couldn't accept that her eldest child was gone. Billy, too ,was crushed. His only son, his strong, proud, son was gone. He never showed how much he really cared about his son, but that was the way they were. He felt bad now, thinking he never told Jacob he loved him enough, and that he should have spent more time with him. Or, that maybe, he could have stopped his son from dying somehow. He blamed himself.

Angela, Ben, and her family were also there. Bella had barely talked to them since she married Edward. The were shocked, and devastated to learn of their fates. Bella had been Angela's best friend ever since Bella moved to Forks. And, they grew even closer when Bella was raped, and had the baby. They were all each other had then, it seemed. And now, she's gone.

The Cullens banked money was gifted to the town of Forks, seeing as their only 'relatives', Tanya, Kate, Elezar, Carmen, and Irina didn't want it. They thought it was what the Cullens would have wanted. And, they knew that the tiny town of Forks badly needed the money.

When it was late, and the whole thing was over, the heavens seemed to feel the need to let their sorrow out too, and opened up, and let tremendous amounts of rain fall. The thunder, and lightening had continued all day, hiding the sound of the fight, and for the past couple days. Now, the rain had finally reached them. Everyone seemed to be thinking that if it had maybe come sooner, it could have saved the lives that were lost.

The one person who knew of the deaths, and didn't seem to care, was Tabitha. She had liked the Cullens, but they didn't share the same view points. Hwwn the fight was over, she had dodged out, escaping. And, she had run into Audrey, and Riley, the two surviving leaders. She quickly changed to their diet, and they traveled together. Her and Riley became mates, and after awhile, they were claimed by the Volturi for their talents.

Audrey found love in Demetri when she arrived in Volterra. Although she was happy for her new life, and love, she still felt remorse. She had like Charity, and felt bad for leading her to her doom. And, that poor family too. The power had taken her over, the urge to fight won, and she lost control. She slaughtered that family, and many of their own that night too. She hadn't cared who she was killing, as long as she was killing.

The people of Forks never forgot the Cullens. A small monument in their, and the police chief's honor, was built with a small amount of the money. Things improved greatly with the money, being wisely spent to help those who needed it by Charlie.

Charlie found confort with Sue, but after his daughter's death, he never did seem happy. Him ,and Billy, his best friend, had grown apart. He had become more distant, spending loads of time at work. Two years after the incident, he was killed in the line of honor. Three masked robbers had broken into the bank, and he had been the first one on the scene,. It was unknown that they were armed until they had left the building. Charlie was shot three times in the chest by one, and died on the spot. Another tragic loss of the town of Forks.

When innocent little Isabella Swan moved to Forks, She had no idea that she would change the whole town, or of the effect she would have on everyone.

--

**Yeah, I know this was short, but it was a sum up chapter. **

**Yes, I know! Finally ,the end. You all must be so damn happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I am sorry. I had a craptastic week, and I blamed it on you guys, and took it out on you guys, which I shouldn't have done. And don't say I stop trying, because, I didn't. I just didn't try as hard. And, believe it or not, some actually liked the ending I put! So, before you go saying crap to me, get your facts straight. **

**I will tell you this much. I will not continue to rewrite this if you guys continue to act like you did. I apologized to almost everyone of you in my review replies. I put my other story on hold, just to make you guys happy, and myself, by rewriting this. I could have done both at the same time, but I chose not to. OS be happy.**

**And, I am sorry, whether you chose to believe it or not.**

**Oh, and thank you , soooo much, Kassandra-Nicole **

**--**

As I stood there, in front of my daughter, trying to protect her, I was hit with an immense pain. I almost fell to the ground from it, and the shock from it. I tried to stay on my feet, but I couldn't. I fell to the ground, fighting to keep my mouth shut.

"Good job, Audrey." I heard my daughter say. I was shocked. I didn't think she would actually want to kill me.

I looked up to see my daughter standing slightly behind the vampire, Audrey. She was looking down on me, a smile that reminded me of Victoria on her face. She sunk into a light crouch, her grin growing. Then, suddenly, Charity moved. There was a loud, metallic screech, and everyone turned to see who the first to go was as Audrey's head hit the ground. Charity set to tearing her apart as the pain slowly, but surely, faded. I managed to haul myself to my feet when she had finished tearing her apart.

"Thank you." I said, and winced. I was still a little sore.

"No problem. It's what I was trained to do." My daughter said as she pulled out a match box, lit on, and dropped it on the pill of vampire parts. They caught flame, and started burning purple smoke. I looked away in time to see Victoria throw Jacob into a tree, and descend upon him. I cast one last look at my daughter, who was gazing into the fire, then took off to save my best friend.

--

Riley's Point of View

It was clear that we would win. We had more talents than them, and there was more of us. They may have been better trained, but there was no way they could take us all down.

I was just about to pounce on this tiny little vampire when I saw her. She was by the tree line, fighting one of the newborns from Stephanie's section. There was two more coming up behind her, and she didn't seem to have noticed them.

Without even thinking about it, I pounced on them. Thy stood no match form me. I was older, and more experienced than them. I quickly tore them apart, and lit the pieces on fire as the girl watched, confused. Her light brown hair fell across part of her face, and I had to resist the urge to brush it out of her face. I noticed scars along her neck, and shoulders, but I didn't say anything about them.

"What are you doing?" She asked, seeming wary. I didn't blame her. Here I was, her enemy, saving her life. I wouldn't trust myself either.

"Saving you." I replied. She smiled. Suddenly, she seemed to be getting younger in front of me. Then, she stood there, smile on her face, my age.

She laughed. "It's my talent, changing appearances. This is how I really look. Come on. I don't want to be here, and I can tell you don't either." She said, grabbing my hand. I realized with a start that she must have felt the same about me. I gripped her hand back, and we disappeared together into the trees.

**

We gave our everything to the fight. None of us were giving up easily. Most of us, form what I could tell, were injured. But, we still fought.

When I had taken on Vitoria to save Jacob, I heard howl in the distance. I ignored it, though, and continued to fight.

Jacob joined the fight once he could stand again, and together we tore Victoria apart. I tossed her parts into a fire while he joined the fight. When I turned to join again, I saw that five giant wolves had joined the fight: Quill, Embry, Seth, Collin and Leah. I smiled, glad we had more help.

Newborns were beginning to flee into the woods. I was a little worried, thinking that they might harm someone, when I heard loud snarling and more sounds of ripping flesh. I realized with a start that the rest of the huge wolf pack was lurking in the woods. I smiled, realizing that Jacob was prepared, and focused again on my fight.

--

I wasn't as a skilled fighter as the others, so I wasn't sure exactly what to do. My instinct helped, but the newborns seemed to know more than me. I was faster, though, so I didn't take damage every time they lunged. But, still, I was getting enough injuries to slow me down. That, and being outnumbered didn't help.

The thought of my family, vampire, and wolf, out there fighting drove me on. The fact that the love of my life, my _husband _may be hurt, or worse infuriated me, making me want to kill more of the newborns. The thought that my daughter, who had been gone for weeks, was out there fighting, made me want to protect her, and keep her from having to fight.

I fought for my family, my love, and my life.

**

When I saw my mom on the ground, from the pain that Audrey was causing her brain to inflict on her, something inside of me snapped. It pissed me off to see her doing that. As much as I had wanted to just lunge at Audrey, and rip her throat out, I couldn't do that. She's more experienced, and I would be dead in a heartbeat.

"Good job, Audrey." I said, walking over to stand slightly behind Audrey. She was looking down on my mom, and when she sunk into a crouch, I struck.

I grabbed her head, and twisted it. With a loud screech, it came off. I dropped it, and caught her body as it fell. I tore that apart, and piled them. My mom had just managed to haul herself to her feet.

"Than you." She said. I dropped a match on the pile of body parts, and watched as they quickly caught flame, and thick purple smoke came out.

"No problem. It's what I was trained to do." We stood there, and watched the fire for a moment. When a low thud reached our ears, my mom looked up, then took off. I stayed where I was.

When more screeching reached my ears, I looked up to see my mom, and Jacob tearing apart Victoria. I watched as they threw her body parts into a fire, then joined the fight. Suddenly, the urge to join them overwhelmed me. I launched myself over the fire in front of me, and headed to the fights.

Nobody seemed to suspect me of attacking them. The Cullens gave me cautious looks, but didn't attack me. The few pack members that were there just ignored me, except for Jacob, who was constantly jumping in my fights. The newborns seemed convinced that I was on their side, and therefore didn't attack me. By the time they realized I wasn't helping them, it was too late. Too many had fled, and fallen.

I realized with a start that there was hope for us, my _family_ after all.

**

They began to thin, more, and more newborns disappearing. But, the fights stayed pretty even for we were still injured, and it was getting worse. They were falling back, though. They falling, too. Their numbers were going down.

I was starting to get worried since I hadn't seen Edward since the beginning. I had seen everyone else, but no sign of him. I was becoming panicked, wondering if anything had happened to him, and praying that nothing had. That he was fine. I knew I could survive without him, that I would have to for _our_ family, and for _our_ daughter. I had too.

But, what if something had happened to the others? What if, many of them fell to? Could I continue on then? Could I live with most of my family gone? Probably not. They're my everything, and I need them.

I was thrown to the ground my the newborn I was fighting. He was on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I was face down, and couldn't get him off. I kicked, and struggled, but that didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered in our little struggle was that he was stronger, and could therefore keep me down.

Then, the weight was gone. I rolled over, and jumped up to see Emmett fighting the newborn, and three more coming at them. I quickly joined the fight, stopping the other newborns from getting to him. We quickly took the four of them down.

As time went on, and we continued to fight, I realized with a start that their numbers were decreasing even quicker. They were falling, and we were still fighting, still going strong.

We were winning.

--

**Urgh, took me longer than I thought it would to write this because it seems that I have gotten strep throat, although my dad hasn't noticed it yet. I haven't eaten anything since Sunday morning for fear I wont be able to keep it down. So I haven't really been feeling up to writing. **

**As soon as I got you guys off my back about the ending, I had the people from my other story at my neck, ready to kill me from putting it on hold. So, I'm really stressed right now. I will continue to write, though.**


	12. Chapter 12

--

The last of the newborns ran into the trees, realizing they were out numbered. Of course, when they crossed the tree line, the wolves hiding there quickly tore them apart, and then they brought the pieces out to the fires. They threw them in, and then turned to face us. It was deathly quiet. Then, it sunk in.

We had won.

"It's over." I whispered, turning to face my family, who was standing behind me. "It's over." I said louder.

Everyone turned to their loved one. I watched as Esme ran into Carlisle's arms, Emmett, and Rose kissed passionately, Jasper was holding Alice, and Jacob was still in his wolf form, laying down by the tree line, waiting for his wounds to heal while Charity looked cautiously, but worriedly over him. I searched through the small crowd for Edward, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Edward?" I said, my voice speaking level. No response. "Edward?" I called again, louder.

I saw Esme, and Carlisle look at me, worry plastered on their faces. I ignored them though, and started looking for him, hoping I would find him. I sniffed the air, but could only smell the smoke from the several fires placed on the edge of the woods. I moved away from the trees, heading towards the small stream. Then, I saw him. He was sitting on the ground, leaning up against a large rock by the edge of the stream. I took of full speed to reach him.

I was so glad to see him that I didn't even pay attention to the extent of his injuries, I just dropped down to my knees next to him. He looked at me, and I put my hand on his chin, bringing my lips to his for a kiss. He kissed me back, for a moment. When my hand touched a part of his neck, just below his ear, that was harder than the rest, and sticky, I froze. I pulled back, and saw for the first time the injuries he had received.

The flesh had been ripped from the side of his face, below his ear, down part of his jaw, and to the top of his neck. You could see his jaw bone, and the muscle in his neck. I gasped, and started looking over the rest of his body for injuries. It seemed that he only had one other injuries, aside to a bite mark on the side of his hand. From the middle of his shin down was hanging on by a thin piece of flesh. I put my hand over my mouth, and looked back up at his face, trying to ignore the injury on the side of it.

Edward moved his hand, and placed it on the side of my face. "I'll be fine, love." He murmured. I sighed, grabbed his hand, and sat down next to him, leaning against the rock. I went to go lean my head against the good side of his neck, but stopped when the movement sent pain through y neck from the small chunk of flesh that was missing there. That, and a couple bite marks were my only injuries.

"Bella? Edward? Tabitha?" I heard Carlisle call.

"Over here, Carlisle." I called. I saw his blonde head turn, and him and Esme made their way over.

"Edward, Bel…" Esme started but trailed off when she saw Edward. Her hand went up to cover her mouth. Carlisle, after recovering from his shock, went to work inspecting Edward's injuries.

"Tabitha's not with the others?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"No, nobody has seen her. We were really hoping she was with you." Esme said, looking down. It was quiet then, us realizing that somebody had been lost.

"They didn't burn her." Edward said suddenly. I turned to see him looking at me.

"Edward…" I said, hoping he would realize she was really gone.

"No, she left. Her, and one of the others from Victoria's side ran away together. I saw, and went after them. Riley, that was him name, I believe, is the one who did this." He said, gesturing to the side of his face.

"Oh my…" Esme gasped.

I narrowed my eyes. "I can't believe that Tabitha would do something like that." I said. As I looked at Edward I realized something with a start.

"We're going to have to move now, aren't we?" I asked him. He looked at me for a second before sighing.

"Yes, I guess we will since we can longer appear to age." Edward said.

"But how? Won't it seem suspicious if we all juts up, and move?" Esme asked.

"Well, we've always been considered a strange family." I said, smiling. "We'll tell then that Carlisle got a job offer from a large hospital somewhere, and we moved with them, not wanting to spilt up the family" I said.

"I guess that'll have to do." Carlisle said. At first I thought he was talking about what I had said, but then I realized he was talking about Edward's leg. "It'll heal faster that way." He said, looking at the binding he had put around it. Although I couldn't see it, I was sure it was already binding itself back together with venom. We do heal almost as fast as the wolves, after all.

I helped Edward up, and we slowly made our back to the others, behind Carlisle and Esme. When we got there, most of the others were talking. The stopped, however, and turned to Carlisle and Esme when they approached.

"Carlisle I-"

"Where's Edward and Bel-"

"Did you find Tabi-"

But they all stopped when they saw me and Edward come. It was clear the Edward had the worst injuries out of us all. Everyone else only seemed to have a few bites, that stung badly, and maybe a missing finger or two. We were all alive though, and that's what mattered.

As Carlisle started telling them what had happened with Tabitha, I let my eyes wonder. I noticed that Jake was still sitting over by the trees, watching Charity. She was now a couple yards away, siting cross legged on the ground, looking down. I sighed, let go of Edward's hand, and made my way over to them.

When I got close ot Jake, he looked over at me. Then, he looked back to Charity, then ot me again, letting out a low whine. I sighed. "I'll talk to her."

He nodded his big wolfy head. "You should let Carlisle look at you." I said. He rolled his eyes. "Do you want something to set wrong, and then have him have to re-break it?" I asked. He huffed, got up, and limped over ot the others. I turned back to my daughter, and walked over to where she was siting. I sat down next ot her.

"I'm so sorry." She said as soon as I sat down.

"For what? You have nothing ot be sorry for." I said, looking at her.

"Yes, I do. I could have gotten all of you killed. It's bad enough that you got hurt." She said. When she looked up at me, I could see the venom tears in her eyes that would never fall.

I shifted so that I was facing her, and sitting on my knees. I pulled her to me, and let her dry sob against my shoulder while I rubbed her back, telling her that it would be okay.

"I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I never thought that they were talking about my family." She said through sobs.

When she had calmed down, she moved her head, and laid it against my chest. "You know, I never told you this, or even thought of it around Edward, but I never wanted ot be like you, mom. I never wanted to become a… a vampire." She said quietly.

"I never did think that you would." I said honestly. "You would want ot be what Jake was, that was clear to me, honey. You wouldn't want to be one of us because we're the pack's 'mortal enemies'." She looked up at me, seeming a little surprised.

"Was it that obvious?" She asked me.

"No, sweetie. I juts know you really well." I kissed the top of her head.

"Well, it's true. I wanted to grow old with Jake, have kids, a family, and die one day. As appealing as it might sound to some, I've never wanted to live forever. I've always wanted to be normal, and that means dying one day. Now, I'll never get any of that," She said, looking at me. " because I'm the one thing I've ever truly despised. Immortal."

"But that doesn't mean you can't be happy. You have a family who loves you, and cares for you very much. You have great friends who accept you for who you are. And, you have Jake, who loves you very much."

"He won't love me anymore. Not now that I'm a filthy, reeking _bloodsucker, _a_ leech."_ She spat.

"Charity, he loves you, and nothing is going to change that. I know for instance he's worried ot death about you right now because you won't talk to him." I said. "And, have you not noticed that he has stuck around us all these years, we being vampires? Jake was my best friend before I became a vampire, and he still is my best friend! He won't care what you are, just that you still love him." I told her before standing up. I held out my hand to her. She looked at it, then grabbed it, and allowed me to pulled her up.

"I love you, sweetie." I said, pulling her to me for a hug.

She hugged me back, whispering, "I love you too, mom." I smiled, and pulled my daughter closer to me.

"I missed you so much." I said when she pulled back. She smiled.

"I did too, mom." I smiled.

"Come on. I bet everyone just can't wait to see you again."

--

**Okay, so does that answer the question of why she hates the Cullens so much?**

**please, review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took this long, but I just couldn't get any ideas.

--

Charity's Point of View

I walked back towards the group, a little nervous. I had almost cause all of their deaths, and my mom acts like they're just gonna take me back like nothing happened.

But, that was only a small part of it. I was more nervous about Jake. I mean, we had only been dating a couple weeks when I was kidnapped by Riley. And now, I'm a 'filthy bloodsucker'. There was no way he would want me now. Sure, he was friends with the Cullens, but _only_ friends. There was no way that we could ever be more than 'just friends' now.

We reached the family, and much to my surprise, Esme came right at me, hugging me before my mom could even let me go. She held me tight, murmuring softly into my hair how much she was worried about me. When she let me go, I received a small hug from Alice, and Jasper. Rosalie just gave a small, and quick smile in my direction. I didn't like her, even less than I did the rest of them. Emmett, however, came up to me, ruffling my hair, saying that he missed his 'squirt'.

When he let me go, I saw that Carlisle was still looking over Jake, who looked bored out of his mind, but seemed to be paying attention to whatever he was being told. I looked away from them, and over to where my mom was standing by Edward's side. I gasped out loud when I saw what had happened to him, his savaged jaw, and his torn leg.

Despite what my mother had said to me, what could have happened came crashing back down on me. I felt guilty again, knowing that someone had been that badly hurt, and that it was my fault. Edward could have been killed because of me. And, that would have killed my mother. There is no way she would have been able to go on without him now. She's strong, but I don't think that she would have been strong enough to survive that.

I felt a wave of calm come over me. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper looking at me. I mouthed a thank to him, then sat down on the grass, putting my head on my knees. I took a deep breath, and then let it out, trying to keep myself under control. I didn't need to go running off into the woods, or something. That wouldn't be good. But, it was something I might have done if I hadn't thought about it.

The want to cry was so great after what had happened today, but no tears would fall. I wanted so badly to just cry, and to let it all out, but I couldn't. It was the one of the few releases I had as a human, and now it's gone.

I heard footsteps coming near me, and the sound of someone sitting down. "Hey."

I turned my head to see Jacob sitting maybe a yard away from me, looking at me. "Hey." I said quietly in return.

We just stared at each other, neither of us saying anything. Was this how it was going to be for us? Were we just going to be friends? Or would it be like the awkward break up stage? It sure did seem that way. That things would never be normal again between us. All because I became one of them. A vampire.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at him. "You didn't get bit, or anything did you?"

"I'm fine, Charity. Just a little sore, but other than that, I'm fine." He said. God, I loved the way my name sounded when he said it… "I heal fast, remember?"

"Yeah…" I said, turning my head so that I wasn't looking at him.

"Charity," I snapped my head around so that I was looking at him. "Your not okay, are you?" He asked. I knew that he didn't mean it the same way I had.

"I'm fine Jake." I said, lying to him.

"Charity." He said. I could tell from his voice that he had seen straight through my lie.

"I'm fine, Jake." I persisted.

"Your just as bad a liar as you mom, Charity." He said. I bit my lip, and looked away.

I heard him move, and then his hot arms were around me. Without even thinking about it, I leaned back into him, something I've always done when he holds me in his arms. I took a deep breath in to help relax myself, and almost gagged on the smell.

"Jake," I said, "you smell like wet dog."

He laughed, and pulled me tighter. "Yeah, well you don't smell so hot yourself. But, you'll get used to it."

I smiled, glad that he intended to stick around.

--

We stayed in the clearing all night, and most of the next day, even though it rained. I stayed in Jake's arms almost the whole time. Even though he was tired, he stayed there with us so he knew what was going on.

It was decided that we would have to leave. People would wonder why we all looked so young again. I was the only one who could really be seen by people, but I was supposed to still be missing.

Jake said that he would pass on the role of alpha of the pack to someone else. None of us really thought that the pack would last much longer, though. We were all leaving so the phasing of new members should stop. And, Victoria was gone so she wouldn't be there to cause them to phase either. So, hopefully they could stop phasing, and try to live a normal life again.

Leaving the pack, and Billy was going to be hard for me and Jake. But, we could keep in touch with them. We could also see them again, well, maybe. Jake and I know hat they will grow old, and die, but we visit have to accept that that is part of this life, watching others grow old around you, and die.

We were going to leave as soon as we could. Driving is the only way we could go without being seen by somebody. It would be figured out where were going after we leave.

I think the hardest part for all of us is leaving everybody behind. The Cullens stayed in Forks longer than hey had anywhere else. They made friends here, and would have to leave them. We have to leave Charlie, and can't risk seeing him before we go. But, my mom said that she would call him while we're leaving to let him know that everything is okay, and that they found me. Edward also said that we could fly him out to visit us wherever we are, or that once enough time has passed, we can come back for short visits as long as nobody sees us but him, and Sue.

We're going to keep in touch with some of our friends. Not visit them, of course, or send them pictures, but phone calls, and e-mails. My mom couldn't just give Angela and Ben up after all they had done for her, and, well ,me. And I couldn't just stop talking to Blake, or Claire, or Brittney, even though we hadn't been that close. They're our friends, and we juts can't give them up.

When all of the discussing was over, we headed back to our houses. Jake went back to La Push to let everyone there know what was going on, and to get what of his stuff he wanted. My mom, Edward, and I headed back to our house to get anything we wanted. My mom told me not to take much, only stuff that I absolutely had to have. Most of it could be replaced.

I ended up packing only two bags. I put my photo albums in one, and some jewelry that my mom, Jake, or other various people had given me. I put all pictures I had around my room in it. Anything special, and dear to me was put in that bag.

In the other bag I packed my favorite clothes. I took my favorite hoodie, and two of my camisoles. My favorite jeans, and my favorite t-shirt went into that bag. I also put my makeup, and hair stuff in it. The last thing I put in it was my black bikini, and red sarong. They had special meaning to me, and I wasn't going to get rid of them.

I put my bags by my door ,and turned around to take one last look at my room. I had grown up in that room, and spent a good deal of my life in it. It was almost empty now, only my furniture, the clothes in my closest, and some random items left. I grabbed my purse, stuck my cell phone, and ipod in it before flipping off the light, and leaving the room.

When I went into the living room, I found that Edward, and my mom were both already there, and on the phone. They also had packed two bags each. I set my stuff down with theirs, and sat on the couch.

"Dad, we have to go. We can't stay here any longer." I heard my mom say. I turned to Edward, to listen to who he was talking to, but it sounded like he was juts on the phone with a real-estate agent, putting the house up for sale. I turned back to my mom.

"…_about Charity? Are yo-"_ I heard from the other end of the phone. My mom cut him off.

"Charity is fine dad, she's hear with us right now." she said, trying to calm him down.

"_What? You found her? When?"_ He said, his voice frantic. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Dad, it's a long story." My mom said, sighing.

"_I've got time."_ He said. I started laughing again.

"Fine. You wanted to know." My mom said, sitting down on the couch next to me. "You remember when Victoria broke in to my house when Charity was still a little baby?" It was quiet on the other end of the phone, so my mom continued.

"Well, she's the one who took Charity." My mom said. That got a reaction out of him.

"_What? She took her! Did she…did she change her?_" My mom sighed.

"You catch on quick, dad. You always have."

"_She's one of you now?"_ Grandpa Charlie asked.

"Yes. Now, can you let me continue?" My mom asked sounding a little impatient.

I heard a soft chuckling fro through the phone. "_Go ahead."_

"Well, she was so determined to kill us that she made a small army of our kind to kill us. And, they attacked us." She said, making it sound like she was telling him the time of the day.

"_What? Are you all okay?"_ He asked.

"Well, Edward got the worse of it. But, I won't go into detail on it." She said, glancing at Edward. "We have to go, though. Tabitha ran away during it so we look like our real selves again."

"_Fine. But, please can I stop by to say goodbye in person?"_ He asked.

"Dad, this isn't the last time you'll see us. I told you that we'll fly you out to see us sometimes, and that we might come and visit after awhile."

"_I just want to say bye."_ He said. My mom sighed.

"Okay dad. " My mom said. "We'll be waiting." Then, she hung up the phone.

My mom put her arms around me, and pulled me a little closer to her.

"I'm gonna miss it here." I said.

"Me too baby, me too." She said quietly.

**--**

**Okay, so this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it was gonna be. I was gonna go on, but I didn't want to drag it out too terribly much.**

**Okay, so you guys are actually gonna get a warning this time. Next chapter is the last chapter of the story. It will be them saying goodbye to Charlie, and then leaving so it will be pretty short.**

**Please, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter!**

**Oh, an I would just like to say HAPPY 15th**** BIRTHDAY FRANK!!!!**

**That's my brother, and it is indeed his birthday.**

**--**

**Bella's Point of view**

I sat on the couch holding my daughter in my arms, waiting for my father to get here so I could say goodbye. Edward was still trying to finish things up on the phone to sell this house.

This house meant so much to me. I t was the first place I actually owned, my first house. It was where I went through the last part of my pregnancy. It was where I brought my baby home when she shouldn't have even been born yet. I raised my daughter in this house. I fixed things with Jake in this house, and then had him phase too close to me juts on the porch. I brought Edward back into my life in this house, and so many more memories.

Just as Edward hung up, I heard the sound of tires coming down our driveway. I heard a car door open, and then remembered something.

"Charity, hold your breathe, and stay on the other side of the room." I said. She nodded her head, and moved to stand in the kitchen. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot." She just shook her head, and took a deep breath. My dad knocked on the door.

I walked over to the door, and pulled it open, glancing back at Charity as I did so. I turned my back on her, giving my dad a hug. I trusted that Edward would hear if Charity was going to do anything, and stop her.

"I missed you dad." I said. It was true. I hadn't been able to see him a lot lately with everything that was going on.

"Missed you too, Bells." He said, pulling back. He smiled at me, and then turned to look at Charity, who was standing in the kitchen, watching him with a longing expression on her face.

"Charity." M y dad said when he saw her. He had missed her almost as much as I had. He was so used to spending so much time with her. He went to take a step closer to her, and I grabbed him gently around the wrist.

"She's still a newborn." I said quietly. "She could hurt you."

"Just remember, he's your grandfather." I heard Edward say softly to Charity from where he was sitting at the table.

"Hello Edward." Charlie said, noting Edward for what seemed like the first time when Charity had turned to him. I heard a intake of breath come from him when he saw Edward's face, which was still healing. I assumed that it was faint to Charlie, though.

"Hello Charlie." Edward said, smiling slightly at Charlie's reaction. It wasn't the same though, his smile. The wound pulled down at the corner of his mouth, reminding me of Emily's smile slightly.

"I told you it was bad." I said to Charlie. " Come in, away from the door. Sit down. You must be cold."

"Thanks Bells." M y dad said, coming in and sitting on the couch. I sat down on the arm next to him.

"So you guys are really leaving?" He asked, looking at me, then Edward and Charity. I smiled sadly.

"Yep. You knew we had to go sometime." I said.

"I know." H e said, looking away.

"We're leaving tonight." Edward said, looking at Charlie.

"Still not used to that." Charlie mumbled, seeming to forget that we could hear him. It seemed easy for him to forget that we're not human anymore.

"You would think you would be after so many years." I said. He smiled.

I looked up at Charity to see how she was doing, and found her standing in the kitchen, hands gripping the counter. Her eyes were shut, and she was taking a breath every couple of seconds, adjusting herself to Charlie's sent. I smiled proud of her for being able to deal with it.

"Charity, even though we are moving, I don't think your mother would appreciate you crushing her counter." Edward said. Charity opened her eyes, and quickly looked down at the counter where her hands had been. Sure enough, there was little marks there a human might have been able to catch if they looked close enough. I laughed lightly.

"Sorry." She said, and I could tell she was trying not to breathe. Charlie was juts watching us, clearly not having heard all of the conversation.

"Dad, would you like something to drink?" I asked standing. I looked back at him over my shoulder.

"Sure." He said. I walked into the kitchen, and got a can of Dr. Pepper out of the fridge, left over from when Charity was still human. I squeezed her shoulder as I passed her, making my way back into the living room.

I handed to pop to him. "Thanks Bells." He said opening it, and taking a drink.

I heard soft footsteps on the linoleum, and looked up to see Charity walking cautiously towards me, and Charlie. I gave her an encouraging smile. "I missed you grandpa." She said, and he looked up to see her standing there.

My dad looked up with a start, and smiled when he saw her standing there. He stood up, and said, "I missed you too, kiddo. We sure was worried about you."

Charity smiled, and pulled him into a hug. And I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about her hurting him. She loved him too much.

--

When the sun had just began to set, we all stood up to say our goodbyes to my dad.

"I'm really gonna miss you, kiddo." He said, giving Charity another hug. I smiled watching them.

"I'll miss you too, grandpa." She said, letting go, and taking a step back.

"Jake, you know I'll miss you." He said, turning to Jacob, who had shown up about an hour after Charlie had gotten here. "You're like a second son to me." He said, giving him a pat on the back.

"Oh, I'll miss you too. Dad." He said, a goofy grin on his face. My dad rolled his eyes.

Edward," He said, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder. "You take good care of them, alright?"

"Don't worry, Chief Swan, I will." He said, smiling. He turned to me.

"Bye dad." I said in a small voice. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'll miss you." H e said.

"I'll miss you too." I replied. I knew that if I could have been crying, I would have.

"It's gonna be strange without you around here now. I've gotten so used to having you here."

"I know." I said.

"Love ya', Bells." M y dad said, pulling back.

"I love you too, daddy." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back at me. "I promise to fly you out every year to visit, okay?"

"Okay Bells. " He said as we all made our way out onto the porch. Our stuff was already in the cars that we were going to take. Charlie made his way to his car.

"Bye dad." I said again. He smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Bells." he said. "Bye." He then added to everyone else.

I watched as my dad got in his car, and pulled out of our driveway, and away from the house. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder, and he gave my waist a squeeze. I gave Charity's hand a squeeze, and turned my head to see her looking at me, Jacob's hand in her other hand.

My family.

--

**!!!!!!!!!!**

**It's over!!! And if I must say, this is the best ending I've done for any of my stories. I usually end them with a short little crap wedding chapter, but I didn't this one. I'm really proud of this ending. Oh, and there will NOT be a sequel.**

**Okay, I know Charlie was OOC, but he's been through lot, and his daughter is leaving him. He's gonna be a little emotional.**

**So, if you have any questions, ask me. I will gladly answer them.**

**So, please, for the last time, review!**

**THE END!**


End file.
